Incendium
by Seul Desir
Summary: Pyro must give in to the flames... or die. Sequel to Playing With Fire.
1. Intravenous

Radiant blue moonlight spilled into the bedroom of a certain mutant as he tossed in his bed. At first, his yells were almost silent, but then they began to grow. Soon, his begging was high pitched. The figure convulsed, tangling his sheets helplessly, his yells awaking everyone in the rooms around him.

"No." He begged, "No!" The mutant began to roll on top of his mangled sheets, kicking at nothing but air. He scratched at his body and his face as he fought with his nightmare. Glistening sweat poured down his face and he clenched his fists as he continued to battle his inner demons. Finally, it was over, and the mutant suddenly stopped shaking and became silent.

____

For months now, people had been dying- _innocent people_. Not just criminals and psychotic murderers- _innocent people_. 

The crinkle of a newspaper could be heard as a young man folded it back into its original state and set it down on the table in front of him. He sighed as he recollected the article he had just read. Many people, for strange reasons, had been murdered in the past three months. It was odd though, because no one had been disemboweled or killed in other sadistic ways. Every person was killed differently; seemingly, the victims were electrocuted, burned, drowned, strangled, or suffocated to death. No cuts or bullet wounds of any kind could be seen when the autopsy was performed.

This stumped professionals all around the country. No one could figure out who performed these murders, and the mutant that thought about this now decided that no one would want to.

St. John Allerdyce sat comfortably in his chair and stretched out his arms above his head. It had been a few months now since he had left the safety of the school, and he was ecstatic to be free! He hadn't visited anyone from the mansion either. Privately, he wondered about them all and thought about them each day. He never called either. '_You're afraid.' _A voice said inside of him. John screamed to no one, "I am not!" Fiercely, he threw his coffee cup against the wall and slid his face into his hands.

Living by himself was harder than he had ever thought. John had to work now to provide money for himself to buy food and clothes. Also, he had an apartment to keep in order. He thought about his little home for a minute. It was cozy enough- a two room, one and a half bath, apartment with full kitchen and a nice enough living room. It suited him well.

John embellished the walls with pictures of his favorite rock legends and groups such as: Metallica, Ozzy, ACDC, and The Scorpions. He was excited to finally decorate an entire place according to what he wanted and what _he_ wanted _only_. Smiling to himself for an extended moment, he let his thoughts dwell on his friends at Xavier's school.

He missed Bobby and Jubilee. He missed Rogue and Storm and Logan and Scott and Jean... Shaking his head, Pyro cursed himself, "You're pathetic, Allerdyce! You're gone for a quarter of the year and you're already homesick!" He sighed and rubbed his temples, '_What am I gonna do with myself?'_

Slowly, John came into realization with himself. If he wanted to feel complete, all he had to do was call his friends and talk to them. Simple. Right?

Raising himself out of his chair, he paced to the phone in the kitchen and placed his hand over the receiver. John's hand, still hovering over the phone, trembled in midair. He hesitated. Did he really _need_ to call the school? Finally, his hand touched the plastic of the receiver and he gingerly picked it up. With his index finger, he pressed the Talk button and froze.

It was as if he had been encompassed by an unforgiving void. It seemed that time was not passing and that he could not breathe. John reconsidered and turned the phone off. He didn't need to talk to someone to make him feel better. St. John Allerdyce would get along fine... by himself. Distressed, he plopped himself back down in his chair and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Pyro raised his head wearily and pulled himself from his comfortable seat. "This had better be good." He mumbled darkly. Without looking to see who it was, John opened the door and was met with an all-too familiar face.

Betsy Braddock stood nervously in front of him, wringing her pale hands. John immediately snapped into a defensive mode and spat, "What are you doing here, Psylocke?" Behind the door, Pyro readied his lighter... just in case. No such action was needed as Psylocke only gave him a pathetic look. She appeared to be ashamed of herself for something and John took note that she radiated innocence. 

"I won't take too much of your time," she said quietly, "I just wanted to uh... see how you were doing?" John wasn't fooled. "Betsy, why'd you come here?" He watched as the girl's face distorted for a moment. Her face began to flush a bit and then the entirety of it turned a dark red. Tears welled up in her eyes and she whisked her face into her hands. Pyro stood his ground, but couldn't deny that he was curious as to why she was crying.

"Psylocke? You okay?" John spoke gently and reached for the sobbing girl. Suddenly, she whipped her face out of her hands and jabbed a needle into his flesh. Before he lost consciousness, Pyro heard her whisper, "I am now."


	2. Dementia

*A/N: Wahoo! A SEQUEL! Well, the movie is coming out tomorrow (this being the 1st of May) and I hope that everyone is going to see it as soon as it comes out! I, myself, have tickets for opening night _and_ Saturday... hehehe... Well, I hope everyone enjoys the sequel (both my fic AND the movie!), and I have a couple of surprises in store! Let's hope that everyone continues to read this even after the Movie puts my mere writing to shame. Lol... anyway, hope you enjoy this!

________________________________________

_'He's dead.'_

_'He's insane.'_

_'He got what he deserved.'_

______

John touched his forehead gently as it throbbed just the opposite. He did not open his eyes for his splitting headache consumed every ounce of energy that he possessed in his being. Slowly, he managed to pry his eyelids open for a quick glance around. He was no longer in the comfort of his home. He wasn't lounging in his modest, but suitable apartment, or taking a nap in his comfortable chair. This room hurt his eyes even though his eyelids were not even half open; the brightness penetrated the small cracks from which John saw through, and he felt as if he was immediately sightless.

Then, a blinding white light made him shut his eyes tightly and he cursed the very source of all brightness of the world. The agitated mutant clutched his head and did not open his eyes. He wanted to know where he was; he wanted to escape. Then a soothing voice flowed into his ears. A voice as sweet as Jasmine in blooming season, and as fresh as succulent fruit recently plucked from a forbidden tree. John instantly found comfort in the intoxicating voice and began to open his eyes. He could have sworn that the melodic tones belonged to an angel, but when his pupils focused, there was no angel after all.

A homely looking woman stood in front of him. Her clothes were a dismal brown with matching, dismal brown shoes. In fact, as he studied the woman further, he noticed that her hair was too, brown and her eyes stared at him intently- her brown eyes. John thought she looked like a forgotten mudslide that rolled its way into a slimy swamp. It wasn't that she was ugly, per say, just... homely. That was the only word he could find. There was nothing special about her, nothing striking that he could ever even imagine to remember about her. She was just there- a stranger that reminded him of a swamp.

Pyro felt like rolling over so the woman couldn't look at him anymore, but he found himself bound to the table by thick leather straps that were linked together with even thicker metal clasps. Feeling like an accused prisoner, he struggled for his life, trying to stretch the binding as much as he could. He listened to the woman gasp as he moved frantically about, attempting freedom. He sensed her back away in shock. The straps would not give; they were certainly made for this type of activity. Reluctantly, Pyro conceded.

The woman approached him and Pyro opened his eyes. They were full of anger and hatred. Whoever had done this to him would die, he would make sure of that. But his thoughts were interrupted by the woman's voice speaking to him yet again, "Mr. Allerdyce, please compose yourself. I am not here to harm you, merely interrogate you." She peered at John through black-rimmed glasses. Seeing as he could do nothing else, John acquiesced and let a man that he hadn't seen before un-strap his bindings. Just as he thought to break free, the man pulled out handcuffs and snapped them around Pyro's wrists. He struggled with the metal cuffs for a moment but then exhaled in defeat. His efforts were futile.

John found himself being led by the two strange people to another room that was located through many intricate hallways and restricted doors. The woman in brown walked somewhat in front of John and the man that still held into him, her mud colored heels clicking sharply on the tile floor that gleamed with newly-polished pride. It hurt his eyes. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Great. Finally. I thought we were going to Egypt seeing how long it took us to get here. I wasn't even sure if we were in the same state anymore," John joked. The Swamp Woman didn't reply. She simply removed her glasses and rubbed them with a soft cloth as John's 'escort' pushed him into the room and directed him toward a chair and a table. Apprehensively, Pyro took a seat and placed his clasped hands on the surface in front of him. She was going to interrogate him? Why? John felt uneasy as the woman stood in front of him. The man that had led John in walked briskly out of the door; it shut with a loud _smack_.

For a moment, everything was silent until, "Mr. Allerdyce, could you tell me what you remember of this morning?" What the hell was this? Why did Swamp Lady care what he did? Rolling his eyes, he sighed and recounted what he had done, "I woke up this morning, sat my lazy ass down in my comfortable chair and watched TV." The woman nodded. "Yes, continue." Pyro shook his head but kept on speaking, "I was going to call my old friends, but didn't, and went to sit back down. Then..." He suddenly stopped and noticed that the woman had looked up at him and was staring at him intently.

"Yes, Mr. Allerdyce? What next?" John ignored her and thought for a moment. What _had_ happened? His memory was lucid before that point in time; what had happened? Then realization struck. _Psylocke_ _had come to his door_. She was crying and reeked of innocence. John smacked his fist on the table. It was all a ruse! She wanted him to be within close reach so she could... What _did_ she do? 'Ah, yes.' Pyro sneered. He pulled back the collar of his shirt and inspected the crook that his neck and shoulder made with his fingers. Yes, there was a small puncture there; he could feel it.

He heard the woman speak up again, "Yes, Mr..." 

"It's John," he accidentally spat. He could feel the woman's sudden alertness as she hastily apologized, "Sorry...uh- John. Now is there something else that you would like to tell me?" Pyro sensed that his short remark had made her nervous and lose her edge. She had been convinced that _she_ was in charge of the situation, but John had turned the tables. It was now a mutual conversation, _not_ an interrogation.

"I was stabbed," He said, "with a needle. Here." He pointed to the wound without moving his eyes from hers and didn't bother with fixing his mangled collar. He only stared at the woman opposite him through her black-rimmed glasses. She avoided his gaze and he noticed a small blush creeping up to her neck. He still stared even though he knew that it made the Swamp Lady feel uncomfortable. Then she spoke, "Okay, well... is that all you have to tell me?" Pyro clenched his teeth and spat, "I don't even know why the hell I'm here. I didn't _need_ to tell you anything. I know my rights and I can plead the fifth just as easy as you can pretend that you're in charge here."

He suddenly wished he hadn't said that for the Swamp Woman's dark eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a sneer, "All right, pretty boy. You don't _have_ to talk, but we'll see if you'll change your mind after tonight." And with that she opened the door and slammed it behind her. Two large men in long white coats appeared in the doorway. One man grabbed Pyro roughly and pushed him toward the door. "You're comin' with us, buddy," The huskier one growled. John felt that he wouldn't like this at all.

Soon, the two men led Pyro to an isolated area. There were no other doors around but one that was straight ahead of them. John glanced around and took note of the pristine white walls that blended into the floor. The entire corridor seemed to spiral downward as they reached their destination. A jingle of keys was all John heard before he was thrown into the room. Colliding with something soft, he stumbled and fell onto his face. The men only laughed and locked the door. John was left alone.

Frantically, Pyro directed his head in every direction. It was just then that he realized where he was.

He was in a padded room, and this was an insane asylum.


	3. Excavation

"NO! Let me out! Someone!"

Pyro's fists banged on the large metal door in front of him frantically. Sweat started to form in tiny beads on his worried face as he screamed for his life. _Pound. Pound. Pound. _Every hit of his fists on the door echoed in his brain, but no sound could be heard from the outside. No one could hear his cries, and no one could help him.

"Someone, please!" John's hands slowed in their attacks on the door and he sank to the padded ground, both palms facing the cold steel. His head bowed in stunned silence as sweat and tears rolled down his cheeks. All motion of his hands ceased as John sat for a moment in disbelief. How could he be here? Why was he in an asylum? All of a sudden, he started to shake; his hands trembled with distinctive fear.

Each pitiful tear that fell from his eyes dropped to the padded floor. Pyro watched absently as they were absorbed into the fabric. Each salty tear rolled down his cheeks, or the bridge of his nose, his chin, and fell deftly on to the ground of his padded prison. _His prison_. John's mind was struck with acute terror and his body shook even more violently than before. Frantically, as if it were a life and death matter, he searched his pockets for his lighter. No such thing was found.

"SOMEONE!" He screamed again, hoping vainly that someone would hear him and come to his rescue. No one did for the next few hours, and John somberly sank to the floor, his fists red from pounding on metal, his brow trickling sweat, his mind in a state of definite corruption.

_______

_"He's categorically insane."_

_"No, that's not so."_

_"I'm sorry, but there is no other way."_

_"There has to be."_

_"No. This is it, and we will not fail."_

__________

Hours flew by before Pyro even stirred. His head ached like a burning inferno and his whole body was sticky with old sweat. Not bothering to get up, he took an intent note of his surroundings for the first time.

'It's a big, fucking padded room.'

And that was it. There were no other ways in which to describe it; it was simply that: a padded room. No furniture of any kind embellished this room. It was simply a square hellhole with pristine white cotton coverings filled with soft inner fabric. It was just then when Pyro found peace. He learned not to be frantic or afraid of his situation and he began to ponder a way out.

Carefully, he ran his eyes over the room. It didn't seem like it mattered where he started- it was all the same. Turning around to where his back used to be, he ran his fingers over the cotton fabric that made up the walls and found the stitching; he dug into the thread like his life depended on it.

Soon, one small piece of white thread came loose enough for him to slide his pinky into. He pulled harder, until finally, John broke one end of the string and pulled the still-intact end through the next hole above it. Pyro knew that this idea was going to take hours, but it was the only plan that he had. The people that brought him there- trapped him rather- had left him with nothing sharp at all to use. This was the only way.

No one came to visit him for hours upon hours. Pyro, not even having a watch, couldn't tell if it had been a day or just merely breaking the fine evening hours. Honestly, he didn't care. He had pulled out the string until it was approximately one foot long. Two sides of one of the panels of cotton fabric had been released from their prison, and exposed what lay inside. Some white linen fell out of the cotton fabric and Pyro threw it aside. Rapidly, he ripped at the single panel and scratched at the wall. What he found was not what he expected.

_Concrete. _

Thick, solid, gray concrete. John kneeled there for a moment just staring at his discovery. He had just spent all of that time with that _one thread_, trying to escape, and there was concrete. His face found his hands as he tried to hide his frustration from himself. Suddenly, the door behind him opened. It wasn't the Swamp Lady, nor was it a man, but someone else that he had never seen.

"St. John Allerdyce, I presume?" The figure questioned him and he absently shook his head. John tried to answer, but his throat felt covered with dust from lack of use, but aching from the screaming he had done before. Shaking the confusion away, he focused with weary eyes on the form in front of him.

"My name is-" John thought she was going to say some normal, birth-given name, but instead she spat, "of no importance to you." That took him aback and the figure had his immediate attention, or what was left of it. 

She was female, with auburn hair, streaked with blonde. Her shape was nothing extraordinary, but it certainly wasn't average; something about this woman made Pyro suddenly feel discomfort. The woman's lips curled into a malicious smile as she neared John. Instinctively, he backed away, but was soon met with the section of padded wall that he had ripped out. The woman kneeled in front of him and began to talk, her smile still intact on her smooth face.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon, Mr. Allerdyce. Really, this is a pleasure to finally be seeing you after so long. I've quite almost forgotten what you look like." She eyed him and John hurriedly directed his eyes away from hers, "Do I know you?" He managed to form the words. She only smiled again. That smile sent shivers through his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn't like this woman. What did she want?

"You're probably wondering what I want." John shuddered at her words; it was eerie how she had just spoken his exact thoughts. Still, she spoke, "You know, you give a guy everything he wants, and he still isn't grateful?" The woman stood up and looked down at him, "Do you know anyone like that, Pyro- anyone that just isn't grateful for all of your promises of power and security? Hmm?"

John didn't like this. He started to rise, but she raised her hand up in protest, "No, don't get up." A smirk, "However, you certainly did that one night..."

_Oh God._

Silence fell between the two, but two different types of silence. John was trapped in another void where nothing moved and every single thing was vague and confusing. The eerie woman's silence was mocking and malicious. Yes, he knew who this woman was, but... how could it be?

Pyro looked up into her eyes, "Why is this happening?" He whispered. She only turned away from him and headed toward the door. "My dear, Pyro, not everything works out according to _your_ plans. Sometimes," she took a deep breath and smiled, "sometimes things just turn around and bite you in the ass."

Yellow eyes flashed in his direction and her voice sounded again, "You should have made sure that you killed me. Next time we meet in violence, your blood will flow through your eyes; I will spread your interior across the walls. You will die, Pyro. Make no mistake of that." The woman was halfway through the door when she turned back around and added, "Oh yes, I forgot: you will be released from this room soon, but you won't like what happens. I guarantee that." With that, she slammed the metal door behind her and left Pyro to think.

She wasn't dead. _'She's not dead. But how?" _ That very question seared his wounded mind, seemed to burn through his tender flesh and run through his very veins. Pyro did not know what was in store for himself, but the woman had told him that he would not like it.

Yes, he believed that that particular mutant could bestow definite hell upon his being. Why? Because she was Mystique.


	4. Agony Lies in Wait

*A/N: Look! An Author's Note! Lol... I hope that all of you are enjoying reading the sequel as much as the first one! So did everyone see X2? Pretty wicked, huh? I saw it twice- once on opening night and then again on Saturday. Hehehe... awesome stuff. Anyway, Enjoy the next chapter, and if you have time: Can you try to read my new fic: 'Rogue'? (Ikobe, I think you would like it!) I understand if you're not interested in that stuff... but it would be nice! Oh well, time to get readin'!

________________________________________

John sat blankly against one of the padded walls and looked at the opposite wall in front of him. For who knows how long, he hadn't blinked, he hadn't moved, and his breathing was very subtle. Only his thoughts seemed to move at all.

_Mystique. Mystique was alive. What were they going to do to him?_

But the thoughts only made everything worse. His situation was not one to envy and he was still puzzled about why he was even in this predicament in the first place. He barely had time to ponder this further when the solid metal door creaked open and three men, clad in white suits, appeared. Pyro looked up with no expression on his face. He felt the men lift him up, felt the touch of the gloves on his skin, but he did not say a word, nor did he object. All he wanted to do was escape.

The three pairs of rough hands dragged him down the long corridor and led him into another room. This one was the same blinding white as everything else- exactly the same. If he hadn't gotten used to the pristine and sanitary sights, he might have gone blind. A fleeting thought crossed his mind: _was anyone in as much pain as he was?_ The thought then was savagely forced out of his mind as Pyro's body was flung through another door and into different room. 

The metallic _click_ of the steel lock on the heavy door sounded and Pyro took in his surroundings. 

This room _wasn't_ white. "Thank God," Pyro muttered to himself. There was furniture around but scarcely; huge replicas of buildings had been constructed here and it appeared to be New York City. John narrowed his eyes as he inspected each structure with his fingertips, running his hands lightly over the carved wood and metal. It was only then when he realized how extensive the room really was. 

There was central park. 

Pyro curiously inspected each tree and felt the mock-wood that they were so intricately composed of. Every perfect flaw had been noted; every branch had been given its wonderful imperfections. John felt he could have lost himself inside the thick foliage when a loud voice flooded his ears from a hidden intercom: 

"Well, well, well, Mr. Allerdyce. I'm glad to see you up and ready. We shall begin the trials in a matter of moments; you need not to worry." 

As quickly as it had come, the voice vanished from audibility. John stood with his hand laying absently on a tree-replica. 'Trials?' He thought worriedly. 'They're going to...' And then realization hit. 

_This wasn't an insane asylum._

_This wasn't a prison._

_This was a laboratory of some kind, and he was the experiment._

John gulped and furiously whipped his head around, looking for an escape route. There were vents on the ceilings, but way out of reach. The ceiling must have been thirty feet high; there was no way that he could reach them! Even if he could, he didn't know where they led, and he certainly didn't know the way out. Frantically, the mutant ran to the opposite side of the containment area and groped at the walls, searching for something, _anything_, that resembled a way to escape. Sadly, the room was sealed perfectly, and alas, the fire had been captured. 

___ 

Logan lied languidly on his bed, both arms flung to either side of him and his legs hanging off each side of the bed. Screw modesty- he was tired! Inhaling deeply, he took his sweet time releasing the air. Each sweet breath flowed out of him as his naked chest rose and fell methodically. Relaxation claimed his entire body until, "LOGAN!" 

Immediately, the Wolverine sprung up and ran to the door, his mind fiercely reeling with questions about what had happened. Flinging open the door, he came face to face with Rogue, Storm, and Jean Grey. None of them had worried or horrified expressions. Logan frowned at each of the women and practically growled, "What is it?" The tone of his voice could have bit through his adamantium claws as he glared at the mutants in front of him, but none of the three even flinched. 

"Hey, Logan, we were all gonna high-tail it and go see John. The Professor knows where he is and we just thought we'd pay him a visit... Gee, you look angry! What's wrong, shugah?" Rogue winked at him but Wolverine just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. I'll come with; I don't mind seein' the kid." 

"Great! I'll go get Bobby!" Logan watched as Rogue ran back down the hallway and out of sight. Storm and Jean now stood before him. "Logan, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to. We just figured since we haven't seen him in so long..." 

"I'll go," Wolverine cut in. "There's nothin' else to do; just uh..." He looked down at himself and noticed his particular lack of clothing. Only a pair of jeans accented his body and nothing more. "...let me get dressed." As he walked away he heard the two women snicker behind his back but he only rolled his eyes, "Women." 

In roughly an hour, the group of five mutants arrived at John's apartment. Logan brought the car to a stop and looked upward. "Is this the place?" Ororo held up the small piece of paper and replied, "Yes. This is it; the Professor wrote it down exactly. He should be here." Silently, they all poured out of the vehicle and walked up the stairs (some evidently more excited than others). 

When each mutant had reached the indicated door, Jean knocked and they all waited. 

And waited. 

Nothing. 

Jean knocked again. 

Still, nothing. 

"Maybe he's at work," Bobby supplied, his voice faint and unsure. Jean shook her head, "No, the Professor gave us _exact_ information. He should be here." Every mutant exchanged glances and it was silently decided that something was not right. Wolverine gestured everyone away from the door as he positioned himself in front of it. With one sound kick the door fell, defeated to the carpet inside. 

"You know, I could have just unlocked the door," Jean smirked at Logan. He only gave her a playful smile, "Yeah, but my way is so much more fun."

Cautiously, Wolverine entered first. He didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, so his claws stayed inside of him. But at the slightest hint of danger, they would be unsheathed and his fury would be unleashed upon all who threatened them. Everyone spun around as Jean began to speak.

"Another mutant was here. John answered the door for them... but something went wrong." Bobby and Rogue stood petrified, but Storm and Logan stepped toward her. "Jean? What else happened?" Dr. Grey simply shook her head, "I'm not sure. Wait..." She closed her eyes and focused her mutation on John. 

Her mind seemed to fly in every direction, branching off to every corner of the world. Then in a flash, every sensor joined together and formed one straight telepathic line toward one area. A bright circle of energy and light surrounded the one point in her mind and suddenly it all disappeared. Jean's eyes flashed open as she breathed heavily, "He's been taken by someone... he's in trouble."

Storm immediately stepped forward, "Jean, do you know where he is?" Her beautiful voice stung with fear and anxiousness. Jean nodded her head, "I believe I could lead us there, but I really can't be sure. It's been a while since he first left. I can say that much for sure; his aura is strong in this house, but still diminished."

Each of the five mutants nodded. They were going to save Pyro.

___

John now stood in the center of the room, his eyes full of hatred. _Why_ were they doing this? What were they planning to do? His every question would soon be answered as the voice boomed over the loud speaker once again:

"Mr. Allerdyce: Trial will begin in five, four, three, two, one..."


	5. Some Can't Take the Heat

*A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I was banned for a WEEK... doesn't that suck? Well anyway, here's the next chapter!

______________________________________

_"Mutant Trial commenced." _

John's head snapped up as the mechanical voice split through the stagnant air. He directed his eyes frantically across the room again, checking for some way to escape. None. Suddenly, the room became stifling hot; the air around him seemed to melt. The distinct sound of fire catching made Pyro whip around to face the replica buildings as they burst into flames. One line of fire sprouted from the ground and headed toward the mutant. He noticed that there was a trail of gasoline that it was following. In fact, there was gasoline placed everywhere.

Raising his hand, Pyro backed the flames away, prohibiting them from following the chemical's course. In a single moment, the fire diminished from both the buildings and floor, and Pyro soon stood alone in the vast room.

And that was when he saw it.

Behind an outcropping of fake trees, a green nylon net hung over... a mirror. But John was too smart for that. There were people behind that mirror. People taking notes on him, studying him. They wanted a show.

"Well," he scoffed. "If they want a show... that's what they'll get."

And backing away from the glass, he walked toward the "city" again and arrogantly leaned against a large tree. He waited.

He barely had to wait a minute when a circle of fire spread around him, threatening to encumber his human body. The flames started at one point and then spiraled around him, following the gasoline trail. It circled around him, spun and twisted until it was almost upon the mutant. But Pyro simply stood where he was, in the center of the blaze. Staring at the glass, he waited until the fire almost touched him and then...

Pyro lightly exhaled as if blowing out a single candle. And just like that, the fire had gone. John winked haughtily at the people that he could not see and opened the palm of his hand. Inside was a minute ball of the dangerous element. He rolled it inside of his palm, letting it dance wildly on the tips of his finger and then roll back down. Effortlessly he let it float into the air toward the panel of thick glass.

He could sense the people's interest. They were watching him in horror, interest, and utter fascination. Slowly, he expanded the small sphere and split it into seven identical shapes. Then every shape stretched out and spread across a decipherable distance. Pyro smirked as he spun his finger and made each shape turn to face the panel. The large shapes crackled with anger and burned two words. Behind the glass, a number of scientists gasped as they read his message:_ 'Fuck you.'_

____

"He's very far from here," Jean spoke worriedly. "But we could make it there in about an hour." Bobby and Rogue looked at her in confusion, "If he's far away, how could we make it there without speeding?" Jean turned to look at the two in the back seat of the car and caught Ororo's eye and smirked, "Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way." And with not so much as a hand gesture, the car shook and began to rise.

"Holy cow!" Exclaimed Bobby, "The car is flying!" Rogue excitedly leaned over Bobby's lap and peered out the window, "Wow. Jean, I didn't know you could do this." The red-haired woman just smiled and then shrugged, "Well, I've been practicing."

Logan frowned, "Yeah, great job, Jean. Now I have nothing to do! I thought you were going to let me speed..."

"Logan, we wouldn't think of it," Storm cut in. "We have children in the car and we must be responsible adults and set a decent example."

"'Decent example' my ass..."

"What was that, Logan?"

"Nothing," the man grumbled. Instead of verbally arguing, he leaned back his chair a purposefully bit too far and heard Ororo complain, "Logan, You are so childish! Please, raise your seat!" Wolverine only sat back further and replied, "Nah, I dun think I wanna." He was encouraged by the smothered laughter of the two teenagers in the back.

"Logan," Jean said sternly. And that ended that.

____

A half an hour had passed. Test after test were thrown at him, and he had conquered them all effortlessly. Didn't they _know_ that he could manipulate fire? What was the _point_ to all of this! Now he sat leisurely against a half-burnt tree and let a small triangle of fire spin around on his knuckles. A small yawn escaped him, but then it grew. He found himself wondering about the people behind the glass.

He knew that they were studying him, yet he gave in to their bidding. He was practically following their orders! Suddenly, St. John felt outraged- his heart beat ridiculously fast, sending thick blood flowing to his brain, which made him even angrier. He had done exactly what they wanted him to do. He had put on a show for them... 

'A show all right,' he thought darkly. 'The show of my exact powers.'

They now knew his mutation's abilities, the power, efficiency, the definitiveness. He had bowed to their will and had not even realized it! But maybe... maybe it wasn't too late.

"Mr. Allerdyce, you have been most helpful. Now, there will be one more test and we will release you from this room."

The loud speaker boomed but John pretended not to hear. His mind mocked the woman's voice. _This room_. Then they'll drag him off somewhere else to die. Probably some rat-infested, flooded, hellhole. He would settle for the blinding padded room if that were the case. He loathed too much water. Some was fine, but too much and you had trouble.

Then without warning, the new trial began. This was the last one and it was no sweat for Pyro. Hadn't they learned enough from him? "Apparently not," he muttered. Nevertheless, he had the strangest urge to acquiesce. But he followed the path that his arrogance so neatly paved for him and he just sat there, not doing anything at all.

John imagined the scientists behind the glass whispering to each other.

'_What is he doing?' _

_'Why isn't he putting out the fire?'_

John could puke. He was sick of these people and he wanted them all to die. He felt his temper try to break free from him, but he contained it for as long as possible.

_It was time to play a different game._

Slowly, Pyro rose from the hard ground and faced his last test.

The _whole room_ had been ignited and gave the impression of a burning, deadly inferno. The boiling heat was enough to make anyone pass out, but John held fast, using his mutation to invisibly keep most of the heat away from himself. He allowed enough to come through so that he was sweating; the scientists would want a good show. Then, raising both of his hands slightly, he clenched his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Of course this is what he intended. Make them think that his power was limited.

_He was exhausted._

_He needed rest._

Yes, make them think that. Make them think that his power came and went spontaneously, that it was weaker than anyone could imagine. He wanted them to hate him as he hated all of them. If he saw what any of them looked like, he would kill them; he would burn them all to ashes.

Still playing his role, Pyro flung out his hands one more time- not signaling his mutation. He then gave out a small cry and fell to the floor in a mock faint. Perfectly still, his body was, and he barely breathed at all. And then the door opened and people rushed in and grabbed his still form. The fire disappeared just as rapidly as it had came and John felt his body being raised.

Not sparing another moment, he sprung into action, exposing the flame that he still contained in his hand. He watched as every person erupted into immediate flame and screamed in agony and torture. Pyro ran for the door and flung himself into the hall. More people intercepted him, but a hasty dose of fire eradicated them. They wouldn't be hindering _him_ any longer.

_'And no one ever again.'_

John felt himself laugh maliciously as he searched for a way out.

But despite his hurry, he did not get far when an eerily familiar voice sounded behind him. That voice rung through his entire body, chilling him to the bone. A sudden flashback of his fight with Bobby entered his mind. Pyro shivered.

This voice was the voice of death.


	6. Behind it All

*A/N: It feels SO good to be back up and running! Thank you, everyone, for your reviews for the last chapter! I'm really sorry that I was banned... it was my fault. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll get started on the next one right now!

________________________________

"Tut, tut, tut," the silky voice purred.

John didn't turn around, he couldn't. He just kept his feet planted firmly to the ground. But something nagged him to turn toward the sound of the voice. It _did_ seem like a beautiful proposition. Why not turn around? But he caught himself. _If you turn around, you'll never get out._ And that was when he was grabbed and flung backwards.

Pyro went flying through the air toward the unseen holder of the voice. Invisible hands seemed to grasp him and thrust him back. Flailing his arms, he tried to steady himself, but he was helpless and vulnerable to this invisible assailant. Only when he collided with a solid wall did his motion cease. He now sat, rubbing his throbbing head and staring through watery eyes at the ground.

He did not look up.

The voice was up, and he did not want to see the possessor.

But he had to. _He must_. It was not his decision to make.

And why must this decision be of someone else's to decide? Why couldn't he just make his own choice and not look up? He wanted to flee; he wanted to escape these treacherous clutches that he had stumbled upon. But if they pursued, who was to save him? Against his will, his head was moved upward and he held in his eyes the very person he had tried to kill three long months ago.

She looked down upon him with golden eyes. Those very eyes which he had found private comfort in now sparkled in his presence once again and he found himself utterly entranced. An urgent thought flashed in his mind: _Escape! Leave this place forever! _But he couldn't. Oh, how he wanted to, but he found himself immobile.

The woman knelt down to his level and placed one blue hand on his cheek. "Mystique," he whispered unconsciously. But the other mutant only stroked his face for a moment, not answering him. And then she struck him.

A stinging sensation burned the flesh of his face as he felt the place where she had hit him. More tears came to his eyes, but they were only the product of a sudden touch. His skin burned only a trifle less than his blood and now he willingly looked up into her yellow eyes.

"What do you want with me?" His voice was no more than a whisper. Mystique, still kneeling in front of him laughed softly. She spoke with her soothingly low voice and Pyro felt himself cling to her every syllable.

"What makes you think I want you?" She asked. But not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Do you honestly think that the Brotherhood risked their lives to convert you, and since we were defeated once, we would give up?" The shape shifter shook her head with evident condescension. "I offered you _everything _you had ever wanted, Pyro." Again she stroked his face, smiling when he tried to recoil.

Uncaring about his personal thoughts, Mystique spoke, "We wanted you, Pyro. _I_ wanted you. And you threw it all away." A somber expression adorned her face. And then, an ironic smile. "Tell me, how did it feel killing all of those innocent people? Hmm? I bet you enjoyed it."

John willed his body to pounce on hers, to make his hands grasp her neck and twist, but again he was denied. What had a hold of him?

Unaware of his thoughts, nor caring in the least bit, Mystique stared into his eyes. "We could have been a team, Pyro," she purred. "You could have been where you wanted to _truly_ be- with the Brotherhood. With me."

Shock overcame John as Mystique's last words bored through his skull. He didn't want to be with this foul creature! Or... did he? The male mutant was so confused! He didn't know where to turn to or what to do. All he wanted was to take everything back that he had ever done. He wished he had never been born. He wished... he wished he would die.

"No, you don't want that, Pyro. You want to live; you want to be with me and my kind."

Horror claimed John as he mentally shook his head, for his physical one would not respond. How did she know what he was thinking? What trickery was this? What madness? But all he could do was sit and listen to every word that she said. Every acidic word that fell from her blue lips, he had to lap up, and inevitably he would be burned.

____

Finally, the five mutants reached, what they thought was, their destination. Jean, Logan, Ororo, Bobby, and Marie slid out of the car and stared at the massive building in front of them.

Bobby whistled, "That's not somethin' you see everyday. Do you think John's in there?" He looked from face to face as each one of his comrades nodded. Storm was the second to speak, "If Jean says he is in here, then he very well might be. If he is in there, we will find him and bring him back home."

And so they made their way closer to the towering building that loomed above all. They hoped that John was in there; they hoped that he was safe from harm. But who knew what hope really was in such a world?

____

John felt another smack and the next stinging sensation was more fierce than before. His cheeks stung. From her soft caresses or the strikes of her hand, he could not tell. They both felt the same to him.

"Answer me!" She screamed. John's eyes were locked with hers, but he ignored her just the same. He knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Mystique caught on and tried a tactic of her own. Lowering down a bit more, she kissed him hard on the mouth.

John felt a sudden wave of emotions claim him. Anger and hate, passion and longing, suffering entwined with prosperity. He could not decipher this kiss that she was giving to him. He did not give into her tactic so the shape shifter's cause was lost. Again, her sultry voice invaded his ears, "I don't care if you have no interest in me." Her words were coated with venom as she spoke, "But you seemed to that one night..."

"Why do you keep bringing that up!" John demanded, unconsciously speaking. He had just been tricked and he could feel her excitement rise. She now sat with her feet underneath her, still staring intently into his eyes. A smile spread on her full lips. "Pyro, I bring it up because I deceived you. I know that you hold a grudge against me for that but..." she paused as if unable to find the words to say, "I know secretly you enjoyed it. And you want more." Mystique held his hands in hers. If he had control, he would have fought her, but alas, he did not.

"You don't have to fight me you know," she whispered. "We could join together and eradicate the X-Men _and_ the Brotherhood."

At her last sentence, John knew that something was wrong. This was a trick; he wasn't stupid enough for her games any longer. But he so longed for what she spoke of...

Suddenly a cool gust of sharp wind invaded the corridor. He felt Mystique drop his hands and she rose to her feet in a split second. John couldn't move his head to see who was coming, but in his heart he knew that his friends had come at last.

Storm and Wolverine came first; Logan's blades were unsheathed and glittered in the fluorescent lighting. Storm's eyes were covered with a sheet of white; the wind blew in from behind her. Jean, Bobby and Rogue followed them. Separating from the teenagers, Jean joined Wolverine and Storm and raised her hand into the air.

Immediately, Mystique was suspended and sent flying through the hallway. John suddenly could move as if a great trance had fallen from him at last. Rogue and Bobby helped him up as Jean preoccupied the shape shifter. Wolverine and Storm stood by for threat and force if need be.

Jean, seeing the teenagers had risen and were walking away, dropped Mystique and started to turn away herself. Storm died down the wind and her soft brown eyes appeared once again. Logan, however, kept his eyes focused on the scaled mutant as the others walked away.

Then, without warning, Jean was lifted into the air and bashed into the ceiling. Storm whipped around as she heard the _smack_ of flesh against barrier and ran to join Wolverine. Mystique, far enough out of harm's way called out, "Pyro! I'm giving you an opportunity to join us again. I made you a promise before. I _will _tell you what happened to Raven."

John stopped dead in his tracks. Bobby and Rogue tried to pull him along, but he pushed their arms away and turned around. The three adults stared back at him, telling him to get to the car, but it wouldn't register. Then Jean was raised into the air and dropped again. Wolverine hastily ran to her side and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get the hell out of here!" He yelled over the wind that Ororo had created once more.

And without further burden, they reached the car.

Bobby pushed Pyro into the car after Rogue and got in himself, "'Dyce, you all right, man?" John only stared out the window at the building that they had just left. A sudden thought seared his mind: _That was either someone else, or Mystique was telekinetic._

The latter was impossible but John wouldn't find out until she visited him again.


	7. Entity Invades Me

Twisting. Begging. Pleading. 

Sheets, mangled; body glistening with perspiration. Heat; maddening heat. Souls escaping, ravaging through nothing. Heaven is so far away. Hell envelops all that can be seen. Cold steel touches moist skin. Stinging, wrenching, _pain. Get Away! Stop this madness! Release me! Why do you refuse me to enter your gates of justice? Why not let me in? Save me from the torture which I have brought upon the world and myself included! Spare me!_

_No._

____ 

  
John shook as he slept, nightmares cutting off his circulation and staggering his breaths. His skin burned as if acid and fire had dug deep into him and refused to leave. He didn't even feel the cold compress that had been placed on his brow; all he felt was pain. 

"Professor, will he be okay?" Rogue grasped Bobby's hand as she asked her question. Dr. Jean Grey looked up into the girl's worried brown eyes and nodded, "Yes, Marie. He'll be just fine. I can only guess that something terrible wrong went on in there, but we won't know for sure until he comes around and is able to tell us. I wouldn't want to enter his mind now. It's much too risky; I'd prefer to wait." 

Bobby Drake shivered. So this was what the Great Pyro had come to- A convulsing mutant on a metal lab table? Bobby closed his eyes and felt that he could share in his friend's agony. But alas, he could not. Secretly, he wished that Pyro had never left. Secretly, he cursed John for being so ignorant. But no. His thoughts were wrong; John was free to come and go as he pleased. Just like everyone else. 

But no one else _wanted_ to leave. 

What made John Allerdyce so different? What drove him to venture away from the mansion where nothing ever seemed to be safe? If Bobby had learned anything, it was cruelty. It was a shame that someone so young could come to the conclusion that the human race was not one to admire. It was an utter shame that someone so young could be spoiled so quickly, so ruthlessly, just by being _different._

Rogue turned as the MedLab doors slid open to reveal Charles Xavier and Scott Summers. 

Professor X's wheelchair glided across the smooth surface of the floor and came to a halt right beside Jean Grey. Cyclops paused behind the Professor, and through his ruby-quartz glasses, he peered worriedly at the convulsing boy on the table. 

"How is he, Dr. Grey?" Xavier asked. 

Jean shook her head. "John doesn't have any physical markings on him anywhere, Professor. I don't understand what's troubling him so. All I can presume is that he suffered some psychological trauma while he was in confinement. Or perhaps it was something else..." 

The red-haired woman paused and raised a pale hand to her temple. "Professor," she almost whispered, "may I speak with you privately?" Xavier nodded and both adults made their way out of the room. 

Scott's eyes never left John's body. '_The poor boy_,' he thought. '_I wonder what happened to him?_' 

And that same question ran through the minds of everyone in the entire school. 

The word had spread that John was back and everyone was eager to see him. Especially Jubilee. Every student had his or her questions to ask him about the "outside world"; _how was it? what did you do? was it fun?_ All questions he could not at the moment answer. His mouth only emitted muffled worlds, inaudible cries. Cyclops reached out his hand to touch his student's when... 

Pyro sprung from his troubled sleep and overturned the metal table, which had been his bed. Cyclops, Rogue, and Bobby hastily moved back as the mutant in front of them became raving mad and uncontrollable. 

"John!" Scott cried. "John, it's us! Calm down; you're safe now! You're home." 

But Pyro did not relent. He went even more insane, his fists beating down on hard metal, his eyes burning with an abhorrent glint. 

Xavier and Jean charged into the room a few moments later and Jean raised her hand to steady the rampaging mutant as Professor X wheeled toward him and touched his student's hand. The effect was immediate. Pyro's legs gave out from under him and he collapsed onto the solid floor. He no longer shook, his eyes glazed, and his breathing steadied. 

Everyone in the room exhaled slowly as if to be rid of a great burden. Jean and Scott gently lifted up the unconscious mutant and placed him back upon the table. Rogue and Bobby still stared, their eyes distraught as they looked upon their friend. 

"Children," Xavier spoke gently, "I must press that you leave now. We will inform you of Mr. Allerdyce's condition later." 

Iceman gingerly grabbed Rogue's hand and they both walked toward the door without another word. Yes, they were worried for their friend, but they also had to worry about themselves. 

____ 

The daylight dwindled as the day progressed and a thick blanket of darkness swept over the vast sky. Bright, sparkling stars made their entrances as the sun sank below the horizon and the moon began its shift. 

St. John's eyelids eased open as his body joined that of the living and conscious. Taking in his surroundings for a moment, he lifted himself off of the MedLab table and padded softly across the floor. 

With a metallic _whoosh_ the thick doors slid open and allowed John entrance into the main hallway. He made his way toward the elevator and pressed the button. A moment or two passed before the contraption reached him- enough time for his thoughts to dwell on the most dangerous thing he could ever think of. 

She was hypnotic. The way she moved made him fall into a deep trance and he wanted to join her, to unite with her and whom she was affiliated with. He didn't care about good sides or bad sides; he just wanted to feel like someone really loved him. But the problem was... she didn't _really_ love him. Yes, he knew that. Yes, he knew his friends were the ones who cared for him but... nevertheless, he was intrigued. If this was the time in a young man's life where he was experimental, then God damned it, he would take advantage of it! 

But should he? 

Yes, yes he should. 

But then Pyro realized that this voice inside of him was not that of his own. Something was _inside him._ Something spoke to him with inaudibility yet... it was perfectly clear. It was a deep and strong thought that flowed into his mind. Something was speaking to him. 

_Something was in his body_. 

'_Isn't it wonderful,' the_ voice spoke to him with conviction, '_how I can switch from person to person so easily?'_

John felt the blood rush out of his face; he felt like it poured out of his body and onto the floor. He suddenly understood it all. 

'_Ah, you think so now,' _said the voice, _'but you have no idea.'_


	8. Time Reveals All

The cool, crisp night air took no time at all to envelope the frantic mutant's body as he stumbled out of the mansion. The voice inside of his mind made a cold shiver run up and down his spine. The feeling gave the sensation of white-hot needles stabbing him along the middle of his back. He couldn't stop it; all he could do was suffer.

Finally, the mutant collapsed onto the wet grass; the dew clung to his face and rolled down his flushed cheeks. Whatever was inside of him, he wanted it _out_. He wanted it out _now_.

_'Why do you torment me!' _ He silently screamed. The voice only laughed. It was a laugh of pure insanity and malice, of gleeful condescension. John hated it. He didn't like to be laughed at; he wanted to be rid of this taunting voice.

_'But what fun would that be?' _It questioned him. _'What fun would there be in it for me?'_

"You think you can break me!" John screamed, "But I won't give into you. I know who you are!"

Although John felt that his confidence would win him through, the entity inside of him shook its head.

_'And you think that I can't see through you? Think again. I know everything there is to know about you. I'm connected to you and there's nothing, nothing, you can do about it.'_

John considered for a moment. He knew he wasn't insane. He _knew_ that the entity inside of him was one of evil; he didn't want it. Finally, he came to the only conclusion that he could think of:

"I'll kill myself," he whispered, "That way, I won't have to deal with you!"

John's voice rose in audibility as he spoke to the nagging voice. There was silence until he heard it speak to him again. This time, it was soft and neutral.

_'You don't want to do that, Pyro. Even if you did, I wouldn't let you. I can make you do anything I want you to. Observe.'_

Suddenly, John felt his body being lifted upward. He wasn't willing himself to do anything at all; automatically, he was picking himself off of the ice-cold grass. But he didn't stop with standing. When John thought the display of power was over, he began to rise into the air. He rose above the mansion and into the vast sea of stars. His feet dangled below him as he found himself floating away from the mansion.

"Where are you taking me!" John screamed as he realized how far he was being taken.

The voice only chuckled in his mind. It didn't speak to him, but simply rendered him unconscious until they reached their destination.

No light greeted him save for a few small candles that were placed around the room. John had to squint to see exactly where he was. Reaching his hand out for a moment, he summoned the flame of one of the candles toward him and caught it neatly in his palm. Quickly, he expanded it and took note of his surroundings.

It was a murky place. There were dusty bookcases lined up on one wall; the books appeared as if they'd been read a hundred times, but not in this century. He was lying on a comfortable enough mattress, he noticed. A single mirror adorned the wall opposite him and he made out two pure black couches next to the bookcases. 

The flame grew brighter as he scanned the walls for a door. And he found one. Flinging his feet over the bed, he silently hoped that it wasn't locked.

Turning the knob he noticed that... it wasn't.

The fire still dancing on his palm, John walked into the pitch-black hallway and located a staircase a fair distance away. There were no other sounds than that of the small creaks that emitted from the steps once in a while. John gulped as he thought about where he was and precisely how far away he had been taken from his home.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he peered around a corner and noticed another candle was positioned on a lone table. Cautiously, the mutant inched toward the light and into another room.

Then, without warning, a dark figure pounced out of the darkness and grabbed him. John screamed loudly as he was knocked backward; his body flew back toward the stairs as the assailant moved in on him again. Frantically, John tried to steady himself and he expanded the ball of fire in his hands. Rapidly, he sent numerous fiery spheres toward his attacker, but it jumped over each one expertly.

Again, it pounced. It seemed as if his attacker didn't care about the deadly element in his hands. This made John circumspect; he didn't know anyone that wasn't afraid of fire.

Then strong hands grabbed his arms and pinned him down. John twisted and turned but nothing made the assassin relent. The darkness crept up on him as the fire in his hand started to diminish.

This was it. 'I'm going to die,' he thought.

But no sooner had he said it, John's attacker released his arms and jumped backward off of him. Hastily, John scooted away from the assassin and expanded the flame in his palm. The light grew brighter and wider until he saw the face of his attacker.

"Mornin', Mate," it said happily, "Ya 'ungry?"

John felt the fire burn inside of him; his blood started to boil.

This freak just tried to kill him and now it was offering him breakfast?

"What the hell is going on here?" Pyro demanded, his brow thoroughly covered in sweat.

The mutant in front of him laughed again, "I was just messin' with ya, Man. Wanted to get a bit of a rise outa ya."

John sneered, "Well, I guess you got it, didn't you? Do you feel better now, _Toad_?"

The flames danced in Pyro's hand and they reflected off of Toad's face. The green mutant's lips curled into a mischievous grin, "You bet your arse, I do, Pyro, me friend! Now, 'ow bout that breakfast?"

John was in _no_ mood to socialize with the mutant that had just attacked him, but he couldn't ignore his stomach that growled in protest. It seemed to threaten him: 'You feed me, or I'll damn well cave in on your sorry ass!'

Reluctantly, John picked himself off the ground and followed Toad into the kitchen. When the green mutant gestured toward the empty table, John looked at him quizzically.

"Go on, sit down," Toad said, "I'll have breakfast up in a jif."

Furrowing his eyebrows, John took his seat. He couldn't ignore the questions that ran through his mind, but he didn't feel like asking someone as arrogant as Toad. Well, there was one was to get information...

"So you're the Brotherhood maid, eh? Hell, I would have asked for another job. How's the dental? Judging by your teeth, I'd say you'd be better off workin' at the post office."

John snickered loudly and watched as Toad glared daggers at him. Then his light accent ruptured the silence, "Well, at least I don't scream like a bloody girl. 'Oh no! It's a big bad man comin' to get me!'"

Toad mocked Pyro by flailing his arms around in the air and spinning in circles. When he stopped, he glanced at John. After a second or two of silence, the two broke out into roaring laughter.

_'He's not as bad as I thought,'_ John thought. Then he reconsidered, _'But there has to be something behind it.'_

"Nah, Mate. There's nothin' behind it. You seem like a decent guy; there's no reason not ta like ya."

John snapped his head in Toad's direction. "What did you say?" He asked.

Toad just smiled as he flipped three pancakes onto a plate. John narrowed his eyes at the green mutant and spoke again. "_What_ _did you say_?" He enunciated clearly and stared at Toad until the mutant felt the need to speak. Finally, the British accent sounded again and John listened intently as each word fell from his mouth.

"I'm not even gonna _try_ to play stupid with you, Mate. Ya see, we know that you're not dumb. That's one of the reasons why we want you. Now, what's happenin' here is going to come as a shock, but I think you ought to know."

John leaned forward as Toad sat down in the chair opposite him. He was about to find out everything that was happening.

"Now," Toad began, "you're going to find out everything that's been goin' on. I'm not sure I'm the one to tell ya, but I'm going to anyway."

Toad took a deep breath and made sure that he had Pyro's complete attention. Then he continued:

"You see, it all started three months ago..."


	9. Recognition of All

Okay! Now it's time for my THANK YOU Page! If you've read 'Playing With Fire', you'll know that I NEVER EVER forget my reviewers! So, prepare to be thanked!

___________________________

Jacyn Drake: Even though you haven't reviewed in a while (!) Thank you for reading the story and I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!

Plasma: Thank you for your compliments on my characterizing Pyro! It means a lot that I get the characters right so all of you can enjoy them the way that they were meant to be! And how Mystique survived will be revealed soon! And you're right on track with one of your guesses!

Tigereyes: Extinting, eh? Lol... I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic! It's nice to see you back reviewing! So you've seen X2 four times? Rock on! It _was_ an awesome movie! Well, _is_... lol... Anyway, you _must_ stand it! Because I am the Almighty Ruler of this fic! And there's nothing you can do about it!! *Receives evil glare from Tigereyes* Okay... or not...

Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu: Sorry about stabbing John in the first chapter! But you know, I wanted to get to the action as soon as possible so you all could be immersed quicker! Did it work? :) So asylums scare you? I'm sorry! Lol... but at least you now know that it wasn't an asylum...! Thank you for your compliments on my twists! I do try... 

Orli-Ryro: Yes! A Quick sequel! Lol... All I want to do is please! It's nice to see you back to read this fic! And I have you 'Captivated'? YES! My life goal is COMPLETE! WAHOO! Lol... thanks for everything, Orli! :)

The Proud Canadian: Now you know he isn't crazy! ;) I thank you for your reviews! The movie _was_ great, wasn't it? Mystique rocked! Oh, you didn't like my 'Five, four, three, two, one...' ending? MUAHAHAHA! Ahem... sorry bout that... but some things just need to be done! Like ALMIGHTY CLIFFHANGERS!!! BWAHAHAHA! 

Auroraskies37: Wahoo! SEQUEL! Hehe... Yes, MYSTIQUE is ALIVE! Lol... what a twist, eh? Aren't you just DYING to know how she survived? Well, that's for me to know and for you to read (and review!)! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

Forest Elfin: Thank you for being interested in my fics! It means a lot to me when I get new reviewers. I'm glad that you liked Playing With Fire and I can only hope that you'll enjoy this one ten times more!

Ikobe: Hey you, don't swear at me! Rofl... J/P. YOU BARELY REVIEW! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?! Lol... Anyway, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and all will be revealed soon enough!

PyRei: It's nice to see someone new reviewing my fics! I'm always very appreciative for newcomers! Thank you so much for your reviews. So, are you getting used to my infamous cliffhangers? Hehe... And on the topic of gore: I TRY! :)

Starkeeper: I better update soon, eh? Is that a threat? Well, in that case... OKAY! I will... Hehe... I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying my story! It's all for the reviewers! Well, and my own sanity. :) I will try to go and read your story, but I never really have an opportunity to read many new stories. All I do one here is write and very infrequently, review the few stories that I am interested in. I promise that I will scope out your story though, if not read the entire thing!

Nat: Yes! ASYLUM! Rofl... I knew I had to do _something_ different that no one really does. Did it work? Hehe... I hope that you enjoyed that little twist! You know, I was actually considering your theory about them blaming Pyro for the murders, but I can't use it now cause you said it! Lol... but it's all good. I'm sure I can think of something else! (Actually, I already have.) Just pat yourself on the back for stealing one of my options... ;)

Ginger: Don't worry, it doesn't take me long to update! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and keep readin', cause it'll get better! Or, at least I'm hoping so... :)

PadFoot4Ever: Thank you for the compliments! I appreciate them very much. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story and I promise that I will update very quickly! ;) (That is, if I don't get banned for my ignorance yet again!)

Innocent Evil: Just for you, I put Scott in the MedLab scene! I hope you enjoyed that... Okay, maybe it wasn't _just_ for you, but DON'T WORRY! There will be more of him to come! :) I'm hurryin'! I'm hurryin'!

BetsyBraddockFan: Yes, Psylocke is rather cool, is she not? No one really puts her in any of their fan fiction because this is supposed to be Movie-Verse, but hey, what can you do? Thank you for the compliments and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Night Shade: Don't be afraid to ask questions! I rather enjoy answering them! Whatever helps you to understand the story more, go for it! If you ask me your questions, I will try to answer them; but if they are important to the later story line, I'm afraid that you'll just have to wait! ;) I'm glad that you liked this story to begin with... sorry about the rough start in 'Playing With Fire'. And sorry, but leaving all of you to 'hang' onto my last chapter is what I do best! hehe...

Mika Miire: Thank you for taking an interest in my little fic here! I'm always happy for new reviewers and I'm glad that you like my story! You're addicted, eh? I guess I should take it away then! Then I could point and laugh as you sit in a corner and shake! Bwahahaha! Ahem... nevermind...

AllyCat23: What do you mean- "Is that it"? Pshaw! Yeah, okay... lol... If you know _me_, then you KNOW for a FACT that five chapters is NOTHING compared to what I have in store! Don't worry, as we all will find out, Pyro is _not_ insane... but his First Amendment Rights are being tragically skewed! MUAHAHAHA!

Lizz: No, this is _not_ rated R. I refuse to make my stories sexually disgusting or full of profanity for that specific rating. And BESIDES: When a fic is rated R, it doesn't show up on the main page! And I want ALL the reviews that I can get! ;) I'm happy that you're interested in my fic and I hope that you enjoy it until the end!

Ninjix: Thank you for complimenting my fic! It means a lot to me that you all are entertained by what I write and I thank you again and again and again! :) And chapter 7 was evil? Ooooo.... COOL! Don't worry... the whole story will be unfolded in a matter of time!

RogueCajun: YES! I MUST end chapters with cliffhangers! It's just THE BEST! Hehe... I haven't seen anyone that uses as many cliffhangers as I do... have you? I think it's become my little trademark I suppose! Hehehe... Anyway, I hope that you're enjoying the story so far!

PyroFan: Oookay, I think you've been using multiple review-names on me! Lol... Anyway, if not, thank you for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story! (You better, because it's the only thing my lazy arse ever does!) *snicker* (J\P) 

___________________________

Okay, well, I hope that I haven't missed anyone! If I missed you, you're welcome to flame me as MUCH as you want! Well, I wouldn't recommend it, because I don't like getting flames, but whatever floats yer boat... Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for reading my story and I hope that you enjoy the rest!!

And if you don't feel like flaming me, I'll send you a niiiiice looooong bamboo pole that you can beat me with over and over and over and over and over again until your heart has palpitations and you have trouble breathing. Then, in my misshapen, bloody self I will point and laugh because that is just the way I am.

And then feel free to whack me again...


	10. Adept Manipulator

"It all happened three months ago," Toad said. His eyes stayed focused on Pyro's as he spoke. His green complexion accented the darkness of the room; the single candle on the table and the still-burning orb of fire in John's hands danced on Toad's face as he leaned forward a bit more and continued to speak.

"Actually, let's go back even further. You see, the members of the Brotherhood've had their eyes on you, myself included. Magneto first introduced the prospect of having you on our team a long time ago; he knew who you were before you'd even joined the X-Men. And believe me, if it were up to him, he'd kill every person there was on this God forsaken earth just to get to you.

"Now, since Erik told us about you, we absolutely loved the idea of a great Fire Manipulator. The idea sounded so dangerous, so risky... so _powerful_. Magneto told us everything there was to know about you. He had high aspirations for you. But then... you joined the X-Men. Of course, we didn't blame you. Who would have? You were younger then 'n you had no idea that the Brotherhood even existed.

"The truth is, after a while, Erik decided on a master plan to get you to join our side. We all thought it was bloody brilliant! He'd set everything up, right up to your secret crush, mate. And then Mystique, the sly girl, transformed into 'er and no one ever knew the difference. Not even the Wolverine- which was quite something if I do say so myself!

"Anyway, we set it all up; it would go down that very night. And you're probably wondering how we got Psylocke to affiliate with us? Let's just say, she followed her curiosity and never thought twice about it ever again. She likes it here and that old bugger Xavier didn't treat her well enough. She learned in time that she was better than anyone at that mansion. She learned when you have powers... you use them.

"And then there's the matter of the Phoenix. Ha, well you see, it was 'ard findin' her, but it wasn't hard to make her help us with our plans to reach _you_. The prospect fascinated her and she was immediately agreeable. And besides, I bet the look on ole Grey's face when she saw the clone was priceless! Pardon if I laugh, but terrifying the X-Men is something I personally love to do.

"So we had Dark Phoenix and Psylocke; Erik knew _exactly_ what we were going to do then. So, on the night when Mystique revealed herself, Psylocke took control of your girlfriend's mind. The whole fight was staged. Oh, don't look so surprised, mate. Jubilee, right? She didn't know what was going on. You'll find that 'Locke can be _very_ persuasive. 

"We had you wrapped around our little finger. Don't be angry about it though; we knew it would happen. But it's not as if you were following what we knew you were going to do. _You_ were in control of your own actions. We just knew them ahead of time. So, you jumped in at the precise moment and stopped Jubilee from stabbing Mystique. If you hadn't have, who knows what we would have done! But, it's a good thing that you're so gullible.

"I told you not to get angry, mate! I'm just jokin' with ya! Besides, if you loved that girlfriend of yours, there's no reason to be upset. There ya go; calm down. Anyway, that was the night that we would strike. Full force, no turning back, this was it. Now we didn't do anythin' to ole One Eye until he went into the Lab where Jubilee was. Dark Phoenix handled him. In the body of our pal Gambit o' course. Boy, that Gambit... he really doesn't know where to turn. One day he's 'good', the next day, he's slittin' throats of the innocent... you just never know when it comes to him!

"So Gambit took care of One Eye and knocked him out cold. We knew that the girl, Rogue, was in there, but we didn't feel like messin' with her. There was no need. She was... old news, I guess. But as for you... oh no... you're top shelf, me friend. That's why we wanted you- _still_ want you. And you can't deny that the thought has crossed your mind. I can feel it in you- in the way you stare at me, how your eyes close when I mention our plans to obtain you. Don't fight it, me friend; _give in_.

"But I suppose if you want to stay with the X-Men... there's nothing we can do. We'd have to take you by force, and then where would that leave us? We'd have to brainwash you, torture you, maim you possibly... now how much fun would that be... for you?"

As Toad finished speaking John stared at him absently. His blank expression made the green mutant chuckle softly; John just thought to himself. But what he was thinking of, he was not sure. All he wanted to do was have it _both_ ways. But he couldn't. And he knew that.

"You haven't told me the whole story, Toad," John said, "I want to know the rest."

Toad smirked amusedly. "All right, mate. You want to know the rest of the story? How we can read your thoughts, why you were stabbed by Psylocke, why you had to go through trials at the laboratory?" He just smiled. A malicious glint flashed across his liquid eyes.

"Or maybe," he said quietly, a mock-excited tone accented his voice, "you just want to know how Mystique is still alive?"

At his words, John felt his heart beat faster. His stomach knotted and his palms started to sweat. _Yes. _Yes, he _did_ want to know! Why hadn't she died when he shot her? He saw the blood, knew that the second chamber was loaded... _HOW?_

"That's almost too easy," Toad chuckled, "You're gonna kick yourself after this one. But maybe I should save that story for another time. I think we're about to be going somewhere. And I'm sure Erik thinks that _you_ have some thinking to do of your own. There's _so_ much more for you to know but..." He sighed and looked at John mischievously. He began to speak again, "I just don't think I want to tell you right now."

John felt his blood boil and his heart quickened its pace. "Tell me, you bastard! Tell me now!" John screamed at the mutant across from him, but Toad hardly flinched.

"I'm used to getting yelled at, mate. In fact, I rather enjoy buggering with people, as you will come to find out. That is, if you join us. But the decision is in your hands, Pyro. No one's forcing you to join the Brotherhood. But," he said gleefully, "look how many people want you to stay with the X-Men."

Toad shook his head and internally smiled as he watched Pyro think for a moment. He watched him sigh and run his hands through his hair. This time, Toad smiled a real smile and stood up.

"Come on now, lad. We're gonna drop ya off at the mansion, but don't think that we won't be watchin' you."

Toad opened a door and ushered John inside. There was a helicopter there and who was the pilot? None other than Mystique.

Circumspectly, John lifted himself into the helicopter and felt a gloved hand on his arm. Toad spoke to him again, "You think about all I've said, Pyro. And when you come back, who knows! maybe I'll have to finish my story." The amphibian wagged his finger at the teenager, almost as if he were scolding him and said, "And if you tell a soul what I've told _you_..." His voice became serious, unnatural for Toad, "you won't have to pick sides anymore, Pyro me friend. Because you won't live to see another day."

John sat for a second and absorbed the words spoken by the mutant in front of him. Slowly, he nodded and watched as Toad smiled.

"Good then!" He yelled over the helicopter, "Cheerio!"

And with that, they were lifted into the air and Mystique directed the chopper away from the island. With a small grin to Toad and thumbs up, her and Pyro were gone.


	11. Yield to Feeling

Nothing but water could be seen for miles to the north, south, east, and west. Through every window, the ocean showed its ugly face and seemed to scowl upon the rest of the world. _I'm the omega! _It seemed to scream. _I'm the life force! Bow down to me!_ The element didn't need vocal cords to speak. It used its mysterious depths and frigid temperature to enlighten anyone that dared defy it. The ocean, John concluded, was the biggest son of a bitch there ever was.

The way it could change on you at any given moment, the way its inhabitants glared at you if you entered their domain- it was more than John could ever imagine to bear. Of course, his dislike of the liquid element could have something to do with his particular mutation: the ability to manipulate and control fire. What fire hadn't been quenched by water? What fire hadn't been dominated by its damn opposite? Pyro sneered and peered out of the window again; the water was his unspoken enemy.

But there were other enemies that were unspoken that _could_ speak to him. Mystique perhaps? Toad, Magento, Psylocke: what about them? Were they all just trying to convince him to join the Brotherhood? Was this all apart of their plan? John thought even deeper. _Was Toad telling me the truth?_

"Unfortunately, he was, Pyro," the metallic voice said.

Pyro unlatched his eyes from the pane of glass and looked toward the cockpit. He sneered at the pilot.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of everyone knowing _exactly_ what I'm thinking all the time. And there you are, sitting comfortably in your chair while I'm _racking_ my goddamn brains over what the _hell_ I'm going to do!"

John was fuming and his body raised and lowered with each hurried breath. Mystique simply smiled and flicked the 'Auto Pilot' switch to her right; she beckoned the enraged mutant to sit next to her. Cautiously, he glanced her over. Apparently, he had assessed the situation and found no threat. He pushed aside his unbuckled seatbelt and sat himself in the co-pilot's seat. He waited.

She didn't speak to him for a moment. But then, she parted her blue lips and spoke to him carefully.

"Pyro, everything Toad told you was irrefutably true. Luckily, he didn't tell you the rest of the story; I wanted to be the first to tell you but," she shrugged, showing her beautifully muscled shoulders, "things don't always work out the way we want them to, do they? You should know this more than anyone." She smiled at him and it grew larger as she watched his form shiver. She enjoyed the mental pain that he felt from her mere words. But was that really what she wanted?

John closed his eyes for a moment. He felt his eyes sting with sudden tears and his face became flushed from the sudden rush of blood. He wished that he could just disappear; or better yet, jump out of the helicopter and let the waves take him under and finish the job that he had thought of doing himself so many times before.

_You don't want to do that._

Something whispered to him, but he did his best to shut it out.

_Pyro, you don't want to end it. You want to be powerful and accepted. You want others to suffer the way that you have. Don't deny it because it's true. Don't fight it, because you know you don't want to._

Like a brief gust of wind, the voice was gone and John felt himself looking out of the front windshield of the chopper; he fought back the tears that had started moments ago. He wouldn't let them fall. He didn't want to show his weakness to the woman next to him. She was strong, and he had to be stronger.

"It's such a pity," Mystique's voice suddenly said.

John didn't turn to her, but she had his full attention. He wanted to know what the ruthless shape shifter held pity for. It would be a miracle if she said 'mankind'. But of course, it would be something else; something to do with _him_. And it was.

"It's not fair to you," she continued, "that no one at the Xavier mansion has recognized your miraculous talent, your power, as a _true_ gift. Who would want to make ice? Tell me. Who would want to touch people and take their powers? What a waste. And fireworks... don't even get me started on those."

The blue mutant watched as Pyro started to tense. She knew that she had struck a nerve there, but she was careful enough that he wouldn't burst on her. She needed him to be completely agreeable in this matter. She needed him to accept whatever she chose to tell him, even if it meant turning the ones that he used to love into the ones that he would eventually hate.

Surprised by his voice, Mystique almost jumped as Pyro began to speak. Slowly, he began his sentence:

"I... Have you..." he paused for a moment, unsure of where to take this question. But he had to know. He continued.

"Have you ever been in love, Mystique?"

Silence filled the cockpit. John could tell that _he_ had now tunneled into something that threatened to burst. He didn't want her to be offended, but he wanted to know. _Had the __rough, sadistic Mystique ever had feelings for anyone deeper that loathe or disgust? Or could she only contain superficial feelings, which prohibited her from being deeply involved at all?_

"That would be the word for it, wouldn't it?" The words choked out of her as if they expanded inside of her very throat and fought to stay in. "Superficial... shallow," she murmured. The expression on her face was no longer smiling, no longer contained any feeling. But then a new look adorned her face: a look of complete and utter sadness.

She sat for a moment with her hands unnecessarily placed on the steering unit. She furrowed her forehead as she spoke:

"Almost," she whisperedso that he could barely hear. "I've almost fallen in love once. Erik told me that it was nonsense though." She looked absently out of the windshield. John felt compelled to say something, but none of the words that he could think of seemed right at all.

"So you were in love with Magneto?" He asked.

"No," she replied, "Not with Erik. It was... someone else. I'd thought about it for a while. Then Erik told me that it was just plain nonsense; he reminded me of who I was and who my interest was, and that I was not to think about him ever again." 

She shrugged and tried to hide a sniffle, but John heard. He had heard it all. Carefully, he inched closer to her and kneeled down between the two pilot seats. She tried to pull her hand away when he reached for it, but he knew that she didn't really want that. He _knew_ in his very core that Mystique, no matter how evil she appeared to be, no matter how murderous she could become, was still a real person. She had real feelings; she was a woman- an extraordinary woman.

John gently held both of her hands and spoke to her softly.

"Mystique, you don't need this. I _know_ what kind of a person you are. Erik's made you believe that the only person that you can trust is him. But believe me," he grasped her hands tighter in his and watched as she turned to face him, "you don't need that. You are so much more of a person than he is and you don't even realize it. And just because you were forbidden to love someone, doesn't mean that you have to stop completely."

They both were still in their own stances- the shape shifter in her seat and John kneeling beside her. And at that moment, John saw something that he would never forget; the most painful experience of his entire existence lay before him.

It was more agonizing than being confined in the laboratory, more so than the trials and the blinding white lights. This mere occurrence stung his heart and he felt his blood run cold. This was more painful than smashing his hand into that mirror so long ago, more than the excruciating and searing thoughts that accompanied his nightmares.

As he gazed at Mystique's face he felt his heart leap, for a single tear ran down her lovely face.


	12. Underlying Thoughts

That was five hours ago and this is now.

John now lied on his bed and thought about the helicopter scene. His memory picked up every detail and every feature of Mystique's face. How could he forget? _Yes, how could he forget?_ There seemed to be a hidden connection between him and the shape shifter. He alone had broken through to her, when seemingly it couldn't be done. He had seen her cry, and that single tear was enough for him to see for a century.

It was almost... apocalyptic, as Pyro seemed to think of it. Such a strong, independent, and devious woman could simply not cry! Surely, it would bring the end of the world. But no. It seemed that... it _wasn't_ as devastating as an apocalypse- at least to the rest of the world. But John thought someone might have well as stabbed him through the heart with an iron poker as much as seeing that tear agonized him.

And why was he put through so much agony? The answers did not come to him as he pondered his situation. Why did it hurt him so bad to see someone react to a particular situation? He'd seen many people cry over the years. Hell, he himself had cried numerous times- when no one was watching of course. He hated to cry in public; he'd only let loose in front of Bobby a time or two. It was only because his trust for Bobby was stronger than any bond he had ever shared with someone.

But now Mystique and John had a bond. But... what was it? How did it come along? Why was he tortured by her mere voice- the faint presence of a lingering smile? He was locked in torment with himself as he thought about her even more. It was madness. It was masochism. That is... if he gained pleasure from his agonizing thoughts. And did he? He wasn't sure. But did he dwell on the mysterious blue mutant because he could not have her? Possibly.

Evening blanketed the outside atmosphere and stars began to burn through the darkness. They each wanted to be seen and understood; no star was ignored. They made sure about that.

Pyro considered that for a moment. It was so like humanity. He had learned that human nature could not be denied; he knew that all people, regardless of what they said, wanted to be loved. It may be an underlying layer of self-pity that first cried out to them, or maybe it was simply the unapparent need to accept him or herself as sovereign. Whatever the excuse, every human being, Homo sapiens or Homo superior, wanted to be recognized and loved for who or what they were.

But it wasn't always so simple. John knew this as a fact. It wasn't easy to become accepted; it was easier to be pushed away and ostracized than to obtain the desired respect, which human bodies, minds, and souls crave. These thoughts, Pyro didn't get to continue, for his troubled mind fell fast asleep.

As the young mutant slept, time raged on in its endless circle of monotony. Some say it's redundant and some say every day is a blessing from God, but some just wish the chaos, the madness, and the longevity of ordeals they have faced and have yet to face would just disappear into a void of certain extremity. But whatever category one might fall into, only one thing is for certain: Our opinions matter not, for a fact stays as it is- factual.

Two a.m. was all that Pyro could see in the darkness as he opened his eyes and stared at the blaring red numbers on his alarm clock. He had had another dream- another dream about the people dying. A silhouetted figure rampaged through the night and had slain innocent people. Onlookers received punishment for their acts. Some had their eyes ripped out, while others suffered maiming and utter torture before their hearts gave up on life.

Shaking the intruders out of his head, John sat up and swung his feet over the bed. There was no chance that he'd be getting back to sleep; sleep did not invite him into its peaceful gates any longer. So those were his two enemies: The ocean and sleep.

'How pathetic,' John thought as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Bobby and watched his body as it moved up and down with each calm breath. For longer than a moment, Pyro's mind was lost to the fabric of the sheets that rose and fell rhythmically. It took him a minute to regain consciousness, but he did so and peered out of his window.

He wondered...

If he went outside, would Mystique be there waiting for him? If he simply called her in his mind, would she come? Would Toad come? Anything at this point would be all right. At the moment, John had a slight nagging in his brain; it called out to him:

_Join the Brotherhood. You're curious! Curiosity doesn't kill unless you let it..._

Somehow, John wanted to give into the voice and tell Mystique and Toad that he would join, but he had to know the rest of the story first.

Just then, he saw a rustling in the foliage against the brick wall, which served as the boundaries for the property. And then, curiosity snagged him. John quietly opened his window, stepped outside, and slid down the shingles. In no time, he dropped to the ground with a muffled _thud_ and made his way toward the bushes.

"I knew I'd get your attention."

The voice made Pyro jump in his skin as he whipped around and faced the speaker.

"Damnit, Toad. Don't you ever stay in the same spot?"

John watched as the smirk on his face grew. The tiny stubs of teeth that he had showed as he spoke:

"I'm guessing that you want to know the rest of the story. I knew I could lure you out with no trouble." His smile expanded as Pyro's lips stayed straight and firm.

"Why is she alive, Toad? Tell me now."

The green mutant circled him for a moment and chuckled as he smelled the nervousness on Pyro's being. Yes, he would tell him the rest of the story. And of course, it would be the truth, but he would add tidbits in just like he had in the other story to push Pyro closer to joining the Brotherhood.

"All right, you win, mate. I'll tell ya the story; but first we need to get under cover. Follow me."

John followed the Brotherhood member until they were nicely concealed in the thick foliage. No fear was present anywhere on him as he faced Toad. He wasn't afraid- he'd convinced himself of that.

"I've noticed that you 'n Mystique have something goin' on... am I right?"

The malicious accent still adorned Toad's words as John listened. He wasn't about to answer, but he wanted to hear the story. What was a little personal sacrifice when you wanted to know what's been happening over the past three months? 

"Possibly. _Now tell me the story_." Johns voice was acrid, but Toad shrugged it off.

John could sense that this next story would completely fulfill his curiosity, but there was always that hidden feeling of devastation and regret. If Toad revealed to him everything that he wanted to know, would he stay with the X-Men or would he be driven toward the Brotherhood in the finality of it all? It was up to him, and he hoped that he would make the right decision.

"So where were we?" Toad said with more than a little glee. He wanted to make Pyro squirm, but apparently it wasn't working as much as he had hoped.

"You know damn well where we were, you goddamn frog. Now get on with it!"

"Ouch," Toad said in a mocking voice, "Me feelin's are hurt! I don't know if I want to tell you the tale now. Maybe I should just leave...?"

John caught on quickly and rose before Toad could.

"In that case, you'll excuse me. I've gotta get back; big date tomorrow with my_ new girlfriend_. Can't keep her waiting..."

"All right! All right! I'll tell you the bloody story. You're too clever for your own good, you know that?"

Pyro didn't answer but just sat back down.

"Okay," Toad said dejectedly, for he had been deprived of all of his fun. "This tale has more juicy information than you'll be able to hold, Pyro me friend. I'll guarantee you that. Now let's start with that night when you shot Mystique..."


	13. Suasion Falters

"Now let's start with that night when you shot Mystique. Although I don't particularly want to say it, you're not barmy. Crazy, that is. You _did_ shoot her; the chamber was loaded. You must have had some balls aimin' that gun to ya head, mate. And pullin' the trigger? You scored some major brownie points with the Brotherhood for that one. Well, anti-brownie points, I suppose."

"This has nothing to do with my question, _Toad._"

"You're so impatient! Why don't you let me tell my story? Ah, because you want it your way or nothing at all. Well listen, mate, I'm the one tellin' the story here, so 'old ya 'orses!"

John huffed and crossed his arms. He knew that Toad wanted him to suffer. It seemed to be working, for John had to scold himself for wanting to fidget. His entire mind ached with anticipation. What was the truth? Was it something that he wanted to know? If it wasn't, what would he do? He shook the questions out of his mind and sat silently in front of Toad.

"That's what I thought," The amphibian said. "Now, as I've said, the chamber was loaded. You shot Mystique in the stomach and she fell to the floor, _dead_, as you thought. But oh, the power of mutation, me friend."

"Her mutation doesn't allow her to heal..."

"You're not letting me tell my story."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Thank you," Toad said mockingly and continued his story:

"I didn't say _her_ mutation, Pyro. I didn't even say to whom it belonged to. But let's just say, a very, _very_ powerful friend of ours took care of everything and that is why our little shape shifter's able to move about and destroy more innocent lives."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Then shut up and listen."

The two mutants stared at each other for a moment. Pyro's gaze held nothing but impatience and contempt, but Toad's eyes danced with glee and satisfaction. He wanted to prolong the agony for the younger mutant; the more he spoke, the better. He didn't want to tell Pyro what he truly wanted to hear until it was appropriate for Toad. Yes, that would do just fine.

"So, Mystique's there, lyin' on the ground, _dead_, as you presume. And what was another mutant doing while all of this was happening?" Toad paused and let Pyro think of the answer. Arrogantly, the amphibian shook his head.

"Being entertained, Pyro! She loved the spectacle that you were putting on; she was intrigued. You could say she had an... interest in you?"

Silence became a thick wall between the two male mutants. John's thoughts ran rapidly through his mind but he couldn't seem to stop them. He knew the answer but...

_Oh, God._

"Oh, yes," Toad chuckled. "You're finally grasping the situation at hand! It's about bloody time. I'd thought your brain was dimmer than the petty fire you control."

Pyro sneered at the insult and retaliated, "We'll see what's petty when I burn your fucking green hide, Toad."

The Brotherhood member only chuckled and smiled at the remark. He enjoyed this very much and he could tell that the other mutant did not.

"You're angry, mate," Toad said playfully. "Why don't you calm down and I'll tell it to ya in plain words what happened."

Burning eyes looked toward him and for the first time that night, Toad took Pyro seriously. A thought crossed his mind that this kid held more power in his attitude than in his actual mutation. It seemed that his attitude toward his emotions was what fueled the fire that he controlled. 

"So you know what's been goin' on now, but I'll say it more clearly. You and I both know that this particular mutant is the most powerful on this bloody earth."

"Xavier is."

"_No he's not._"

"Yes, he..."

Toad raised his hand and smacked Pyro harshly across the face. Surprised by the action, John's head was flung to the side and it stayed there for a moment as the stinging pain settled in. Never had he thought that Toad would do such a thing... but he knew someone who would. Strangely, the blow felt like another that he had received before- _two_ others in fact. He wanted to hit back but something stopped him.

"Don't hit me," Pyro warned calmly. The tone was edged with acid, which stung more than the strike, and Toad settled himself again.

"I'm sorry, Pyro. I just don't like it when Xavier is put before everyone else. It just... doesn't seem fair. Do you know what I mean?"

He watched the teenager nod.

_Perfect. He understands._

"It must be hard even living with him. He must be recognized as the most powerful mutant at your school."

"Well... he is," John said carefully in case another strike was to follow. But Toad remained composed and didn't even change facial expressions. The one that adorned his face now was of complete neutrality. Blank, as it were.

"So, I partially know how Mystique is alive. Now, is that the same reason why you all can read my thoughts?"

"Ah, you see, I thought that that was the most interesting part of the deal. We got to keep one of our members _and _know what's going on inside that inferno-of-a-brain you've got there."

Toad tapped Pyro on the head to accent his point. John found himself smiling, if only briefly.

"But only one of you can do it at a time?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So it jumps from person to person when it feels like it? But... what does it want in return?"

"Hmm... that is a very smart question. _It_ only wants to know what it's like to be human, Pyro. That is its one ambition- be human. But can it? No. And why is this? Because it doesn't have a permanent body. Part of that is its own bloody fault because it's so damn picky... but what can you do? It's not every day when an all-powerful entity possesses you. The amazing thing is, I'm in control of my own actions. It just hangs around and reads mine and other people's thoughts."

John sat and stared at the mutant before him. Everything was falling into place now, but he wasn't quite sure whether or not to believe any of it.

"Believe it or not, mate, I'm tellin' you the truth." Toad squirmed. "Which is very hard for me to do sometimes. So be grateful!"

In spite of himself, John laughed. He _did _believe Toad. Surprisingly, he _did_. But doing so, he knew that he was one step closer to the brink of decision. Did he want to stay with the X-Men or did he want to be with the Brotherhood? Three months ago, he had tried to leave it all, but he now saw where that got him. He just couldn't be left alone.

"So, it really is that simple," Pyro sighed. "I've been keeping myself in the dark and it's taken a damn frog to make me realize it!" He scratched his neck and bowed his head in defeat. A sudden voice made him jerk his head back up.

"No, Pyro. I wouldn't let you sink that low; I give you more credit than that."

The hypnotic voice floated into his ears and his eyes settled on the pair opposite him. In the dark, the golden eyes glowed magnificently, more radiant than any amount of fire that Pyro had ever seen or could imagine.

"I knew I recognized that smack," John said coolly, his eyes not straying from the ones that now appeared.

The shape shifter's blue lips curled into a smile and she reached out for him and touched his face.

"Pyro," she said softly, "I don't want to hurt you. Do you know that?"

He was taken aback by her words, but he was unable to express himself. Had she just admitted to _not_ wanting to be cruel?

"Well, at one point I did, but now that's over. I didn't want to admit it, but you're not like other mutants. I was sent here to try and convert you, but I don't want to try anymore. Everything I said was true, but I only impersonated Toad so I wouldn't have to face you myself."

Expecting his silence, Mystique continued:

"You were taken to the laboratory because we wanted to see the extent of your powers. Erik wanted to offer you the opportunity to enhance your mutation. Pyro, he wanted to give you the ability to _create_ fire. He swore that he could do it; he was sure that it would convert you to our side. But then... you escaped. I wasn't proud of you then and I had to stop you. The display of power that I showed you wasn't my own; you should have known that.

"I was angry then, and I struck you. You were paralyzed against your own will by the tremendous force of the powerful entity that had invaded my body and there was nothing that I could do. It transferred to you the moment you stepped out of that doorway. It wanted _you_. It had expressed its longing to be apart of you because it has a similar gift. All it wanted was to be a part of you; that was its reason for helping us before and now. Except now..."

Mystique took a heavy breath and spoke again. "It desperately wants to obtain you and I'm afraid that nothing will stop it. Pyro, there's no way to destroy it! No matter how many times it is defeated, it will come back again and again and again. We are fighting a losing battle."

"So let me get this straight," John said. "The Phoenix entered and healed you? I didn't think she could do that."

"Her mere presence sustained me, Pyro. She... it is a powerful force that is not to be tampered with. Like I said, there is no way that we can win."

John watched as the blue mutant's face sunk as she lowered her head; with one hand he grasped her shoulder and with the other, he raised her chin so that the golden eyes could stare into his. He smiled.

"Mystique, I'm willing to believe you and I think that it's something that I shouldn't do. But I have a feeling that you're not lying to me. I don't care if you were a part of this scheme in the first place," he stroked her cheek affectionately. "All I want is to see you happy."

She searched his eyes for some hidden meaning, but all she could see was pure conviction and truth. Without thinking, she pressed herself into his chest and hugged him tightly. She was sick of being evil. She was sick of being the bitch. She had been searching for what she wanted and now it was right here in front of her- love. Undying love.

A platonic relationship was all that she was asking for, and that was all that she really needed. All she wanted to do was be loved.

"We're gonna do this together, Mystique. Dark Phoenix is goin' down; I'll make sure of it. But there's one thing: Why does she want me so badly?"

Mystique pulled away from him only the slightest bit and spoke:

"She has a similar power to yours- a most devastating gift. She's a fire manipulator, Pyro. She's a bitch with Pyrokinesis."


	14. Allerdyce's Sacrifice of Pride

*A/N: I am SO SO sorry! I haven't been updating because my computer crashed and I needed to get my HTML program back up. It wasn't installed until recently and when it was, I was in San Diego visiting my father for the first time in 7 years. I hope that you can forgive me! I was a little sad that no one asked me if I was still here, dead, or whatnot. Except for Firestarter. Thanks for that! Anyway, here is the next chapter and I PROMISE that I will never wait that long to update again! Enjoy!

__________________________________  


So this is what it all boiled down to.  
  
This was the gruesome end that he must now face. Surely it would be a tragic ending, for John would never join Dark Phoenix in anything; he would never betray the people that loved him and believed in him. He had done it once and he now cursed himself and hung his head for the folly that he had so blindly dove into. But now that was over, and he must think of how he was to deal with the situation at hand.  
  
The force known as the Phoenix wanted to possess him, not mentally, but physically. It had no definable sex, but most often took the formation of a female. Why this was so, John wasn't sure, but neither did he care. So he was desired as her slave for eternity, as it were. The only reason that she had banded with the Brotherhood for his kidnapping and converting, was so that she could have him to herself. He did not know what she wanted with him, but he knew that if he were to join her, the X-Men and mutants all over the world would be in danger.  
  
Such a large weight to put on a minor's shoulders. Such a terrible burden to place upon one so young and fragile. No matter how corrupted one said he was, John was far from completely corrupted. He had his own ideals and convictions; he did not bow down to just anyone. Even Xavier had a time earning the independent mutant's respect.  
  
John lost himself and was immersed into immeasurable thought. He did not know what to expect from the Phoenix, nor did he want to even face the powerful entity, but deep down inside of him he felt the obligation to save everyone- to save all of mutantkind- of mankind. The teenager felt as if he owed some great debt to his friends and he would not pass this chance to repay them.  
  
"Mystique," he breathed, "I need to know now if you're willing to help us."  
  
The shape shifter's yellow eyes lowered for a moment; she half closed them as if she were in great pain. John knew that this would be difficult for her. She would be switching sides in one deciding moment. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do it either, but her unique voice finally found its way to his awaiting ears.  
  
"I will help _you_," she stated clearly. Apparently, Mystique didn't want anyone to get the impression that she was turning soft. Hell, he could settle for that. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all with her decision. All he hoped for was that she didn't regret it.  
  
A brief smile fluttered on Pyro's lips before he spoke, "Okay, now I need to know exactly what she's capable of, Mystique. I need to know _everything_."  
  
All apprehension was gone from her voice. It seemed as if she was completely and utterly dedicated to her new decision and would do anything, provide anything, that he would need to defeat the powerful entity. John was glad that he had someone around like Mystique.  
  
"Phoenix has the most incredible assortment of powers ever imaginable. She is deadly in every way possible and her gifts present that quite evidently. She holds the power of telekinesis, telepathy, and pyrokinesis. Not only that, but she has exhibited the abilities of altering molecular structures, not breathing... Pyro, she's fucking almighty! There's no way in hell we're defeating her. No way in hell..."  
  
John fiercely grabbed Mystique's chin and yanked it toward his face. His voice was condescending in his compliments; his tone was sharp.  
  
"No way in hell? You want to tell me that there's no way that we can defeat this pain in the ass?_ You_, the one person that's been able to invade my every waking thought and every unconscious dream, are saying this? _You_, the single mutant who could manipulate God if he decided to appear on this wretched earth? I didn't believe that someone like you could lose faith in such a trivial matter as this."  
  
He finished and never let go of her chin; his eyes burned into her pupils and all she could see was Pyro... Pyro...  
  
"You're right," she said suddenly. "You're right and I'm wrong in every matter except for the part about faith."  
  
"You have no faith?" He inquired.  
  
She stared him right back in the eyes and her face became hardened and violently serious.  
  
"No amount of faith could pull us out of the hell-hole that we have dug ourselves into."  
  
John sat for a moment and absorbed her words. Suddenly, he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"But that's the thing! We didn't place this upon ourselves. Mystique, don't you see? Magneto summoned the Phoenix. Magneto started everything! Nothing here is our fault..."  
  
"But we still have to finish it!" She screamed. "We have to pick up the shit that's been raining down upon us even though we didn't make the clouds. It's not fair!"  
  
He was speechless. There were other things that were troubling her; he could tell. He wanted to ask her but something held him back. John wasn't sure if he was ready to invade her privacy or destroy her pride more than he had already. A sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"Mystique, if we can do this then there will be nothing for you to worry about anymore. I'll make sure of it. I promise you that I will do anything and everything for you if you only believe that we can get through this... together."  
  
The shape shifter started to protest, but her words faltered and fell in heavy heaps upon her tongue. She tried to push them back out, but she couldn't. She didn't want to go through with this, but a sense of dedication to him drew her nearer and she unconsciously made her way into his arms.  
  
Dawn, or some time after.  
  
Pyro raised his head and moaned softly. Slowly, he breathed in the fresh air and opened his eyes.  
  
He noticed that he had never made it back inside the mansion and to his bed. He also noticed that there was a particular mutant lying beside him that he had clutched tightly in his arms.  
  
It was quite comfortable to have her there. It seemed like his arms were made especially for her; but why he was wondering this, he wasn't sure. It seemed so out of place. An X-Man falling in love with a Brotherhood member? The irony was thick and suffocating. Pyro let his thoughts dwell on the reactions of the others inside the manor. What would they think? He thought no further for the body beside him began to stir.  
  
"We're going inside," he said softly, one hand stroking her cheek.  
  
"They'll kill me if I go in there. You know that, Pyro."  
  
He gently turned her toward him and looked into her golden eyes. His confidence never wavered.  
  
"They will like you because I like you. Don't worry; everything will be fine."  
  
Both mutants stood up and pushed their way through the foliage. They walked toward the mansion and John suddenly felt Mystique's hand, which was in his, flicker slightly. When he looked up to her face, he noticed that she had changed form.  
  
"It's so they don't attack me as soon as I get in there. Everyone will be more at ease this way."  
  
John mumbled "Good idea" and pushed the solid oak door open. With a deep breath, he squeezed Mystique's hand and headed toward Xavier's office.  
  
Luck was not with the two mutants.  
  
John had hoped that Professor X would be alone in his office so that the three of them could talk, but more people were there as well. In fact, it appeared to be a meeting of some sort. John immediately felt his heart jump; his stomach knotted and suddenly... he was nervous.  
  
"Mr. Allerdyce, may I help you?" Xavier's melodic voice asked.  
  
The fire manipulator cleared his throat as he gazed past the many professors and answered Xavier's question:  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I might speak to you... alone?"  
  
Xavier nodded as the real answer was transmitted into his own mind. He smiled and spoke again, "John, there is no reason to hide what you came to speak of. Everyone in this room will find out eventually and has the right to know. Please, sit down." The older man gestured toward an open seat next to Scott Summers.  
  
"Logan, please retrieve another chair for our new guest."  
  
The Wolverine grumbled slightly to himself as he exited the room. In no more than a few moments, he was back with a wooden chair slung across his shoulder. He swung it back over and placed it on the ground; he heard the girl mutter a faint 'thank you', but he didn't care. Something else was out of place and his gut told him that this new girl was it.  
  
"Thank you, Logan. Now, John, please tell us what the issue is."  
  
If it had been anyone else, Pyro would have proceeded quickly and arrogantly. But Professor Xavier was really the only person that commanded another side of John- a more serious and respectful side. Before he started, his eyes roamed briefly over the rest of the assembly: Jean, Cyclops, Logan, and Storm. The adults of the manor were present, but John felt no real respect for anyone in there, save Xavier.  
  
"Professors," he began and then awkwardly added, "And Logan..."  
  
He heard Wolverine snort and he continued:  
  
"I know that this has been a hard time for all of us, but even more shi... uh... trouble is about to befall us. As you know, the Brotherhood's attacks three months ago were in the sole purpose for obtaining me. Well now there's more to it; everything has gotten far more complicated and I desperately need your help and understanding. Mostly your understanding... We know from those attacks that Magneto has a most powerful entity on his side- Dark Phoenix."  
  
He paused and let the first part of the story sink in. He heard Jean Grey become a bit uneasy after he had mentioned the spirit's name, but Scott placed a reassuring hand on her leg and John proceeded:  
  
"Well the only reason she teamed up with them was to get me. Her gift of pyrokinesis makes her unique and she wants me to join her in her so-called "glory". But I refuse. I won't. I know that she won't take this lightly and my sources say that she will put up one hell of a fight." Realizing his word choice, John apologized:  
  
"Sorry professors... and Logan."   
  
Everyone nodded and John jumped to the conclusion:  
  
"So if she wants to fight, then so be it. But I cannot let her destroy the only family that I have left. I want to fight back but... I need help."  
  
There. He'd said it. The self-absorbed, conceited, arrogant, haughty Pyro had said it. He needed help.  
  
John watched as the adults exchanged glances all around and then his gaze finally settled on Xavier. The older man smiled at his student with joy and he watched as Storm came up to him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders. He settled into the friendly hug but then furrowed his eyebrows in question. Xavier's smile never disappeared as he spoke:  
  
"John, we would be more than happy to assist you in your time of need. After all, what is family for?"


	15. Levitating Complication

The heart, which pounded so rapidly, now calmed in its beating. A flowing, rhythmic pattern was now the focus of his body and all he felt was security.

"Professors, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I don't want anything to happen to any of you, but if I go up against her alone, something terrible will happen anyway."

Pyro trailed off in his thoughts. A fleeting thought crossed his mind.

_Mystique was right. This is a battle that we cannot win. Someone is bound to die; but if someone dies, that someone will be me. I'll make sure of it._

As he proclaimed his personal sacrifice to himself, John felt Xavier enter his mind. The melodic voice of his mentor filled every crevice of John's being and he was immediately released of all negative thoughts. Professor X assured him that everything would be fine.

_Now,_ the powerful thought said, _tell them about your guest._

And John's heart sunk.

How was he going to do this without someone pouncing on Mystique? Logan was too close, Scott had a quick trigger-hand, there were ample windows for Storm to attack through, and Jean, when properly motivated could kill anyone she wished! Pyro knew that he had to approach the issue carefully. He had to get all of the adults to promise that they wouldn't attack. After all, it had been Mystique that informed him of everything. He couldn't just let her be attacked.

John cleared his throat and began to explain:

"Um, Scott, Logan, Jean, Ororo... I want you to meet someone." He paused for a moment and grabbed Mystique's disguised hand. He watched out of the corner of his eye that Wolverine was ready and alert. Pyro held his lighter and clenched it tightly; if he needed to use it, he had to be quick.

"I need to ask all of you to stay in your seats and be calm about this matter, because resorting to violence is not the way that this needs to be handled..."

"Who is she already, Kid?"

Nervous as anything, John turned to Wolverine and gave him a pleading look.

"Mr. Logan, I need to ask _you_ especially to stay seated. I don't want you to hurt her."

Taken aback by being addressed politely by the teen, Logan sat back in his chair. He couldn't help but feel that he had met this girl somewhere before. Her scent was familiar but he couldn't place it...

"This woman here helped me with everything I know and I owe her more than I can say. She has informed me of Dark Phoenix's plot to obtain me and she has vowed to help me in any way necessary." He sighed. He knew that he had to reveal her, and now was the time.

"Everyone, this is Mystique."

Before he had announced her, John thought that Logan would jump up and slice her to pieces. He could imagine Scott whipping his hand to his visor and smashing a huge beam into Mystique, but never did he even dream that Jean Grey would be the first to act.

Faster than he had ever seen her move, Dr. Grey leaped from her seat and focused on the shape shifter. Her dark eyes stared intently on the disguised mutant in front of her and she engaged her telekinesis.

Mystique began to lift into the air; her hands wrapped around her neck as if an invisible assailant was strangling her. Pyro's eyes darted between the two mutants and he acted more quickly than he ever had in his entire life.

In one fluid movement he sharply flicked his lighter open, exposed the flame, and directed it toward Jean.

It all happened faster than anyone else could react.

The minute ball of fire stopped just short of Jean's eyes, but the intensity of the blaze caused her to shut her eyelids, breaking the connection to Mystique. Then before his friend could fall, Pyro darted underneath Mystique and caught her falling form.

"I asked you not to react, Professor!" John yelled at his teacher as she opened her eyes.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Jean appeared as if she was about to retaliate, but she did otherwise.

_Probably Xavier's doing,_ Pyro thought.

John didn't speak again until Jean straightened herself. A small blush formed on her pale skin and her dark eyes fell downcast to the floor.

"I'm sorry, John," she almost whispered. Then without another word, she fled out of the room.

"You'll have to excuse her, Pyro," Scott explained hastily. "She's upset about all this Dark Phoenix stuff; you know everything that happened..."

John nodded and pretended to feel more sympathetic than he really was. He knew about Jean and her hardships with the entity. He had heard the stories numerous times and they had lost their flavor. He might have more emotions now than ever, but he still was a teenager with a short attention span for the "boring".

Shaking the thoughts away, he nodded at Scott and put on his best empathetic look. It seemed to work, for Scott smiled and turned to exit the way Jean had left.

After Cyclops was gone, John still felt a lingering sense of tension in the air. He knew that Scott didn't like the prospect of Mystique joining the X-Men, but it was something that he had to deal with. As far as Pyro was considered, the shape shifter might be their only way to succeed. As a matter of fact, Mystique wasn't even really _joining_ the X-Men. She had made it clear that she was helping Pyro and _only_ Pyro. Then something else rose to his curiosity: Had this relationship blossomed into something larger than it had started out to be?

"Mr. Allerdyce, you're free to put our new guest down."

Returning to reality, John realized that he still held Mystique in his arms.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled and placed her neatly on her feet. Without the other adults seeing, she quickly flashed him a grateful smile and returned to her seat.

The whole time, Logan had been watching intently. He so wanted to leap up and plunge his claws into her sickening blue flesh. Ever since their first meeting, he knew that she was no good. She had smirked at him seductively while they fought. 

_While she was kicking my ass, _He thought blandly. But something else nagged him in the corner of his mind: What if Mystique _wasn't_ loyal to Pyro? _What if_ she was playing both sides? It wasn't unlike her to be doing something like this. She could be leading the kid on just to get closer to him. Wolverine grunted to himself; the blue bitch had seen just how tightly she had him wrapped around her fingers. After all, he had caught her from falling, saved her from Jean's telekinetic wrath... What _else_ would he do for her?

"We need to keep this close to us only," Storm said sternly. "We can't just tell the children that a Brotherhood member is in the school. I don't think the students would know what to do."

Everyone nodded, including Mystique. She knew that she wasn't being discriminated. In fact, she couldn't care less. But she found that what the white-haired witch was saying made sense.

"No one will know that I'm here, I can assure you," Mystique said, speaking fully for the first time. She still assumed the form of another person; later, she would be able to change, but until then, she must stay in disguise lest the children find out about her and become worried that their safety was in jeopardy.

"I'm glad to see that we are all agreeable in the matter. Storm, please escort Mystique to where she shall be staying. Pyro, you know where your dorm is, I assume?" Xavier gave a brief wink to John and the teenager nodded.

"Then all is settled. Everyone, you are dismissed. I fear that we have a most difficult predicament on our hands and we all need to be well rested." He turned his gaze upon Pyro and spoke again, "And please don't do anything _overly_ exhausting, Mr. Allerdyce. You, out of all of us, must be the most aware."

John acknowledged his Professor's statement and made his way out of the room with Wolverine right behind him. Storm and Mystique exited the same way, but turned down a different hallway when Logan and John went to their rooms.

"So when did this friendship begin?" Wolverine asked with less care than anyone else would have.

John needn't think. He knew exactly when they had first truly connected. _On the helicopter_.

"On the helicopter? You didn't do anything like..."

"No, Logan," John chuckled lightly. "We didn't do anything like that. I just spoke to her and... it all made sense. Well, not _all_ of it; there's still a lot that she needs to tell me, but I'm getting closer. She's opening up to me. I can't explain how good that feels."

Wolverine's mouth twisted into a grin and he patted the teen on the back.

"You just be careful, Kid," he said firmly but kindly. "If anything happened to you, the smart-ass punks of the world wouldn't know _what_ to do." He ruffled John's hair and turned into his room. Before he closed the door completely, Logan watched as John entered his dorm room.

_If anything happens to him, Mystique, _Logan thought dangerously, _ there will be the Wolverine to pay._


	16. Loyalty's Trial

Xavier had sent everyone to his or her rooms before the sun had reached its highest position to signify the afternoon. The X-Men understood that this ordeal would be far more complicated than anything that they had ever tried to prevent before. Executing an all-powerful entity that could never really die? And they thought the government was difficult...

But as he lied in his own bed, John Allerdyce thought about not only the predicament at hand, but things that had plagued him since he had left the safety and shelter of the mansion more than three months ago.

He thought about Jubilee. He wondered how she was and if she ever thought about him; of course he didn't expect her to, but it would be nice to know that she did. In fact, he hadn't truly spoken to her since he'd been back. Fretfully, he considered the question until the answer finally revealed itself to him. Like a misleading, treacherous beacon of false hope, it found him and showed its ugly face.

_Mystique_.

Mystique was the reason that John hadn't visited his old girlfriend. The male mutant had been so wrapped up in his new obsession that he had forgot completely about the girl who had cried for him when he left the manor, who had cared for him even through his tough times with Raven...

But that was Mystique's name, too. _Raven_. John hoped that it was only coincidence. If Mystique was always the Raven that he had been in lust with, it would drive him positively insane. He would actually _need_ to be confined in an insane asylum.

Then he comforted himself by telling his worried mind that Mystique would never impersonate someone like that for too long. Wolverine would have had her skewered in no time, surely. With his keen sense of smell, he could decipher anyone and anything. And then Pyro's mind dwelled on the woman that he had just finished thinking about.

_Raven._

Mystique had never completely told him what had happened to her.

What if she was killed when the shape shifter decided to steal her body? It was a thought, but an unbearable one at that. He desperately wanted to know what happened to Raven Thomas. He couldn't deny that he had thought about her almost every day since he had found out that Mystique had been in disguise. When he had...

All of a sudden, John couldn't bring himself to think about that night... that night when...

Pyro stumbled in his thoughts. His eyes threatened to fill with tears. The images that he cursed to have ever obtained finally burst through his memory and bombarded him with things that he could not and would never forget.

He had thought that she was Raven. He had thought that it was just a meaningless occurrence that he would get over. Having sex with a girl that he lusted after was something to be proud of and to gloat about, but nothing that should leave a permanent scar. But it had.

It had troubled him more than anything ever had. Thinking that it was meaningless was nothing close to what it actually pertained to. How could he have known then that he would become this close to the seductive Brotherhood member? It was true that he now had feelings for Mystique, but did their one night of intercourse mean anything after he had found out her true identity? After all, he had thought that it was Raven Thomas, not Mystique.

_Did it mean anything now?_

When he found out that it wasn't Raven, Pyro didn't know what to feel. His entire body felt numb and used; the shape shifter had claimed another victim. But he had spent time with her, gotten to know her. But she _is_ a master of deceit; who could possibly know what she _truly _felt?

Pyro made up his mind. He would visit Jubilee that very second and then confront Mystique about his questions. After all, what was the harm in finally knowing the truth?

Quickly, John made his way down the hall and turned into the girls' dormitory hall. Walking down the corridor, he finally spotted Jubilee's door; willing himself to be as normal as possible, he raised his fist and quietly knocked.

Scurrying could be heard inside of the room; Pyro found himself laughing internally as he heard a loud _thump_ and the familiar voice of Jubilee a little lower than it should have been. In another moment, the door was thrust open and there stood Jubilation Lee.

She was taller than he remembered. Her dark hair was tied in a high ponytail with a bright yellow band; her trademark hoop earrings dangled from her ears. He smirked as he noted her eye-catching yellow outfit. Grinning seductively, he licked his lips.

"How ya doin', sweet thing?"

The reaction was immediate and he was pulled into the dorm.

"John it's so great to see you! How have you been? I've barely seen you around at all!"

Her hysterics made him smirk and chuckle shortly. It was good to be back in her cheery company. He remembered that she always had a short temper, but when she wasn't angry, Jubilee was one of the nicest people that he had ever known.

"I'm great, and you?" She didn't answer but pulled him into a lung-crushing hug. He had to admit that he _did_ miss those.

After another few moments, Jubilee released him and stood with her hands still on his shoulders. The small wisps of stray hair framed her face beautifully and John felt like there was no other welcome home present that he could ever want more. This was his Jubilee.

Before he could think any further, he was thrown in another direction and collided onto her bed. Laughing, he watched as she took a place beside him and gave him a smile as bright as her clothing.

"Okay," she said, "I want you to tell me _everything_. And I mean everything, young man!" She gave him a playful smack and he smiled. But then he felt some lurking thought in the back of his mind. Something was not right...

"Jubes, is there someone else in here?" He asked tentatively.

Jubilee only continued to smile. Her voice never wavered in its utter joy.

"Rogue's not in right now, she went to the bathroom or somethin'. Why, Py? Somethin' wrong?"

Hastily, John shook his head and returned her seemingly painted-on smile. His mouth was beginning to hurt, but it _was_ nice to see her again. Somewhat reluctantly, he told her what he had been "up to" lately, omitting the parts about the helicopter, Toad's informative stories, and Mystique being in the manor as they spoke.

After he was finished, her smile had faded slightly and her eyes appeared more intent and serious. She spoke and made John's insides quiver.

"It sounds like that Mystique's been messing with your mind, Pyro."

He grimaced as if vinegar had been forced into his refusing mouth. Mystique _wasn't_ messing with his mind! Mystique was helping him and no one understood...

"John? Are you sure that you're okay, sweetheart? I think something's wrong..."

Absently, he looked into her eyes. He felt so lost about everything; he needed to confide in someone, but was Jubilee the right person? They both sat there for countless moments until Jubilee finally spoke:

"I missed you when you were away, John. I never wanted you to leave."

Tears started to form in her eyes and several fell down her cheeks and sloped underneath her chin. John couldn't bear to see her like this.

"John, please tell me what's wrong. Can't you tell me?"

She put a slightly trembling hand on his face; he closed his eyes and it occurred to him why he had gone out with Jubilee in the first place. It wasn't for looks, or brains, or just because he was a pompous jerk. It was because she _cared_ for him. Because she cared about what he did and who he was with...

Unthinking, he leaned in closer and she followed suit. In seconds they were inches apart, until they finally came together.

No thoughts crossed his mind. Pyro didn't think about whom he was kissing. All he knew, was it was soft and caring, passionate and tender. Slowly, he made the kiss deeper, wishing that it would never end. And then a soft gasp behind Jubilee made him jump.

The two broke from their kiss- Pyro staring straight ahead and Jubilee twisted around.

Rogue was standing there, her gloved hands still clutching the brass knob. And beside her was another girl whom Pyro had recognized all to well. She stared at him for a moment, unblinking until she finally spun around and fled down the corridor.

The last thing he saw were her eyes flickering in a deep, golden hue.


	17. Consequences of Love

*A/N: There is a plethora of cursing in this chapter... just warning you! Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy! (Also, my internet is shut down for a little while, so please don't think that I'm just going to leave you guys in suspense and never update again! I am using friends' computers and business computers to upload... Thanks to all!) If there are any spelling mistakes, I am very sorry. (I am somewhat of a perfectionist and don't like having mistakes) ;) Happy Reading!

____________________________________________  


_I've fucked it up. I can't believe this... I've ruined everything that ever made sense to me. I've fucked it up. It's all gone._

Still sitting on Jubilee's bed, John slipped his head into his hands and felt every emotion drain from his body. He felt useless, he felt ashamed, and he felt the only woman for him slipping out of his reach.

"Py, what's wrong? Who was that girl?" Jubilee asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Still by the door, Rogue's eyes narrowed in thought as she pieced together the situation. Realizing an answer, she quickly placed a hand over her mouth in shock. But after a moment, a small smile crept to her lips. Surprising as the situation might be, it was rather sweet. Waiting for a moment to speak, Rogue leaned against the door and listened to Jubilee in her vain attempts to comfort Pyro.

"John, _who was she?_" Jubilee asked more forcefully. John wasn't giving her any answers; he just sat there with his head downcast and his hands covering his eyes. She could hear him fighting back tears.

"Is... is she your girlfriend?"

The question stumbled from Jubilee's lips as if it were cautious to have ever been created. For a moment she wished that she hadn't have said it, but when John slowly nodded, Jubilee gasped with fright.

"John! You didn't tell me; I'm so sorry! I would never have... if I'd known... Oh, John!"

She draped her arms about his shoulders and felt him shy away from her touch in the smallest way. Rogue found this her opportunity to speak:

"Pyro, as I see it, you need to get off your ass before she steps off these grounds. If you want her, you're going to have to fight for her. Sitting here, wallowing in your crime, doesn't solve anything. You need to run after her; that's what she needs."

Silence followed her speech. Angrily, Rogue stomped over toward Pyro and grabbed his fists and threw them from his face.

She spat, "You need to catch her, John! Go _fucking_ get her, you moron! You're sitting here while you could be making it up to her!" Pausing for a moment, Rogue then whispered, "This will be the second time you kill her."

John's lips separated slowly as his mouth dropped in shock. His eyes became less fiery and more innocent as he stared at Rogue through watery eyes. He whispered, "How do you know?" Rogue simply smiled at him and patted his hand.

"I think the question you need to be asking is: "_Will you forgive me?", _and _not_ to me."

Comprehending, Pyro jumped from the bed and flung open the door into the hallway. His heart beat, threatening to burst through his chest. All he could think about was Mystique- the one who knew him more than anyone. The one who had made him _see _what kind of a person he truly was...

Rounding the corner, he leapt onto the banister of the grand staircase and slid to the bottom. Reaching the end, he jumped and landed just in front of the solid oak doors. Quickly letting himself out of the mansion, he scanned the terrain frantically for any sign of Mystique.

Just as he thought that all hope had dispersed, he saw her walking toward the main gates, still in disguise.

As fast as his legs could carry him, he sprinted toward the shape shifter. He only hoped that she would see it his way and not what she had seen personally.

Finally, he reached her and he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Breathing hard, he slid his hands down to meet hers; he fell to his knees before her and looked up to her face. He noticed that she was averting her eyes.

"I don't care if you don't look at me. Just hear me out."

Taking rapid breaths to calm himself down, John continued to explain himself.

"I didn't mean to kiss her, I swear! I wasn't thinking and it just happened; I never meant to hurt you, I swear to God I didn't mean to hurt you..."

He bowed his head and tightened his grip on her hands. She wasn't resisting so far, but something told Pyro that Mystique wouldn't be easy to convince. Suddenly, he felt her entire body tense and he knew that he was in for it- in for the worst.

"You didn't _mean to kiss her?_ You didn't _mean to kiss her!_ What kind of bullshit is that, _Pyro?_ Tell me, did she put you in a daze with her pretty fireworks and trick you onto her bed? Huh? _Illuminate_ me, _Pyro._ Explain to me how you started to kiss her and you pretended that it was me, or how you were only doing it because she wanted you to, or _something along those lines! _Because I don't think that I could take you telling me that it was just an _accident!_"

John was now weeping in front of her, still on his knees and grasping her trembling hands in his. He shook his head in denial as she spoke; his eyes squeezed tight, hoping not to see what was before him. His mind told him that this scene wasn't real, that he would wake up in his bed and make the decision all over again. He would have seen Mystique first...

"I don't have an excuse, Mystique. I'm not going to try and tell you any of those things because I know that it would only hurt you further, and _God_ I don't want to do that. I don't know what you've been through in the past, but I don't want it to repeat with me! Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it... I'll do anything... anything for you..."

The shape shifter's eyes almost softened as she drunk in his heartfelt words. But he had _betrayed_ her. He had gone crawling back to his little girlfriend after he had led her to believe that he loved _her!_ But he had never said that he loved her. He had never told her that he ever felt that way about her... 

"I thought you were different, Pyro. I imagined us as more than this, more than we've grown to be. But now I see that you're just like everyone else and that you lied to me. You said you wanted to see me happy, but look where it's brought us! Look what it's _fucking done!_"

She threw his hands away from her, her heart and pulse pounding with rage. She looked down upon him as he peered upward into her eyes. Grabbing his chin, Mystique's eyes turned cold. The body that she was now disguised in sneered at his very form. The frigid gray eyes stared down upon him in disgust.

"I hope that you have fun with your little girlfriend, Pyro," she hissed, "I really hope that she's worth it." Glaring at him a bit more, she continued:

"And Dark Phoenix? Yes, she's coming. Today? Tomorrow? Who knows? All I know, is that you'll have one less person defending you, Pyro. And why is that? Because you think with the wrong head. I knew you did, but I thought you'd changed. And look where we are. Goodbye, Pyro."

And with that, she jerked John's face so aggressively that he flew backward and onto the irritating grass. Before he could raise himself up, she was gone.

The next day was nothing. Pyro stayed in his room and spoke to no one. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, and his heart was in fragments.

Bobby had tried to comfort him, but John merely stared at the wall. Rogue had come in and tried to talk to him, but he gazed out the window. But when Jubilee came, it was a whole different story.

He threw everything he could reach at her: his books, pillows, an alarm clock, and lamp. He growled at her until she finally fled from his room in tears.

_Good riddance, _he thought savagely. And then before he had time to sink back into his depression, his door was knocked from its hinges and another visitor entered his room.

_Wolverine._

Afraid to some extent, Pyro watched as Logan placed the door upright again and smashed it until the hinge relocked. After this display was over, Wolverine neared him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't be afraid, John. We only have to fight a god tomorrow..."

"Logan, I..."

"Save it, Kid. Now, tell me about Mystique."

Wolverine set John down harshly on his bed and took a seat on a nearby stool. Leaning back and crossing his arms, Logan gave John no choice but to tell him everything.

Two hours later, John was in fiercer tears and Wolverine stared at him in thought.

"It sounds to me like you've got it bad, Kid," Logan said somewhat less gruffly as he usually sounded.

John nodded, tears gliding down his face from his now scarlet eyes. Logan felt his face lose its composure and he lifted himself from his stool and sat next to Pyro. He put an arm around the teenager's shoulders and tried his best to comfort him.

"It's hard being in love," he said softly. "But if you really want it, you've got to fight for it. And if she left, Pyro, she's gonna come back. It's not a guarantee, but if she told you that you hurt her, it means that she cares. You can't just sit here and waste away while the world laughs in your face, Pyro. She wouldn't want to see you like this."

Slowly, John let the advice sink into him and he realized that Logan was right. Even if Mystique was gone, she wouldn't want him to just sit here and wallow in his self-pity.

"You're right Logan. You're right; she wouldn't. Thanks."

And before Wolverine could get up, John embraced him in a friendly hug.

"Yeah, that's great, Kid," Logan grunted a little uncomfortably. John released him and grinned.

"What? Can't take a little 'thank you'?"

But as Logan was answering, the door flew from its hinges again to reveal Ororo Munroe with a most worried look on her face. Her dark eyebrows furrowed as she spoke:

"Dark Phoenix is here."


	18. Incendium: Everything's A Lie

*A/N: Some more Marvel characters are briefly noted. Since this is a fic, age difference is inconsequential. This is the last chapter... Are you ready?

__________________________________________

  
One by one, each member of the X-Men filed out of the mansion and into the bright sunlight. Ignoring the negative, they all focused on how to defeat their opposition as quickly and efficiently as possible. Some were afraid, however, that their efforts would be futile and the fight might turn into a larger struggle for survival.

Pyro blinked as the sunlight invaded his eyelids and scorched his pupils. He stood in between Storm and Wolverine, who stared intently at their adversary, no doubt pondering the best strategy in which to defeat it. With the help of the white-haired goddess, the sun lost its ground as thick, dark clouds traversed the sky and broke its direct connection with the earth.

Blinking thankfully, John rested his eyes upon the unimpressive figure before him.

It was in the form of a woman- not a recognizable woman, but it would have definitely been meaningful to someone somewhere around the world, for Dark Phoenix took the shape of only that which it had seen or experienced. Truthfully, the entity had no human feelings, and this was the reason that she wanted Pyro. She wanted to _learn._

The entirety of the scene looked so humorous. One woman standing in a large clearing was opposite a defensive line of many mutants, who all looked menacing and intent on eradication. But looks could be deceiving. Had Pyro not learned this himself?

Cursing himself momentarily, John pushed every thought of Mystique out of his head and tried to focus on his adversary. But no matter how hard he tried, each thought was emblazoned in his mind. Each image painfully scorched his entire body. He saw her again and again- each moment that they had spent together. And he wondered: _Where were these torturous images coming from?_

'_It seems that you make a habit of asking that which you already know,'_ A deep thought laughed at him. '_I placed more faith in you than that, my fiery companion.'_

'I'm not your companion, Phoenix. I'm _not!_ Leave us; I do not want to fight you.' But John's words were lost as the entity more forcefully entered his mind.

'_You _are_ my companion. You are my lover and supplier of understanding. You _are_ me.'_

_'_I'm _not_ you! I'm _not!_ You will not force me to fight you, and I will not join your cause. All it will bring is more war and suffering, and I cannot just stand here and accept that. As it were, I would rather kill myself than subject my friends to your wrath!'

A moment of silence filled his being; it wrapped around his very heart with a chilling grasp of frigid iron. His soul felt diminished as the Phoenix lingered in his mind, unspeaking. Internally, he was weakening; externally, he was unknowingly on the ground, his lips kissing the damp earth. Every ounce of strength had left him, and now only his mind was left to defend him against the silent attacker.

Cyclops was on the ground, trying to lift Pyro up, but it seemed as if the teenager's body was entirely composed of solid steel. Scott could not lift him.

"Scott," Jean said worriedly, "Leave him be. We need to know exactly what Dark Phoenix wants before we attack; we don't want to harm John."

Sighing, Cyclops agreed. But he didn't want to just stand around while a member of the X-Men was in pain. Scott hated feeling defenseless; he hated having no way of rescuing the tortured or the captive. But now he had to do exactly what he loathed the most.

Through the growing group of mutants, Professor Xavier glided through the midst. Taking one knowing look toward John, he was suddenly immersed inside of the boy's thoughts.

'_If you would just agree, we could be partners in a world that you could never imagine! Pyro, you've taught me what I need to know to get you to join me. And I wish to know even more._'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' John thought, 'You've been in my mind twice, how could I have taught you anything?'

And the answer was revealed to him. Without her mockingly harsh tone, John realized everything. He barely had to skim the surface of thought to find out what had been happening to him for so long.

Again, he felt used.

Again, he felt dirty.

Again, he felt the rage boiling inside of his veins, pleading to be put to use.

He felt nothing but contempt for the force that invaded his mind and bargained with him. All John wanted to do was die.

'You... you tricked me. For so long, and I never knew... YOU TRICKED ME!'

Suddenly, his physical form wrenched from the ground and shook uncontrollably; streaming tears flew from his closed eyes and stained his face. His lips convulsed as his fury boiled deeper inside of him. Feeling the fire and the immense heat, Pyro's eyes flashed open. The scorching element seemed to flicker inside of his eyes as he raised himself from the ground and took to his feet.

"I'm gonna kill her," he whispered. "She tricked me; IT tricked me!"

"John, please calm down. This is exactly what she wants. Please, control yourself; we need to form some maneuver for attack."

Xavier's wise eyes rested on Pyro's. Suddenly, everything seemed peaceful and John no longer wanted revenge, but to listen.

"Now, there is no possible way of completely eradicating Dark Phoenix. It is extremely powerful and cannot be killed. Sadly, there is only one way that we can hope to defeat it. Jean and I will have to combine our powers and mentally challenge the Phoenix."

At Xavier's words, Scott threw himself into the conversation:

"Professor, with all due respect, I can't allow you to do that. It's madness! We all are here to fight it, and we're not going to stand here and let you and Jean expose yourself to that kind of power alone! We..."

"Scott, please," Xavier replied kindly. "Now, with mine and Jean's powers, we will be able to defeat this adversary. But, we will need physical attackers distracting it while we are internally combating."

Feeling somewhat sheepish, Scott backed away silently. Wolverine took his place.

"So, we'll be attacking both aspects," he said gruffly.

Xavier nodded.

"Good," Logan replied, cracking his knuckles, "'cause I've got a huge bone to pick with her..."

Then on Xavier's command, every X-Men and student alike prepared for combat.

Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee stood together, all awaiting Xavier's next instruction for attack. None of them knew fear as they looked upon their friend, John, who clenched his fists, ready to fight.

Another wave of students were ready to charge, as well. This group included Sean and Theresa Cassidy, Evan Daniels, Piotr Rasputin, Claudette and Nicole St. Croix, Lorna Dane, and many other gifted youngsters. Each were ready to do their part to rid the world of Dark Phoenix for at least another millennia. But would it be easy?

Finally, the command came and every student raced toward their mutual opponent. At the exact moment when Xavier felt the first muscle twitch of the student body, he signaled Jean to grab onto his hand. Channeling their gifts together, they directed the full force toward Dark Phoenix.

The physical and mental assaults seemed to distract the entity; it couldn't seem to find what to attack first. But it was more powerful than all of them combined, and Xavier knew this all too well. He focused every ounce of his concentration on the Dark Phoenix, and he felt Jean's utter concentration as well.

In the depths of his mind, he could feel the force weakening. Every few moments, it would real up and slash at the group of attackers, giving Xavier and Jean the space they needed to attack. But how long would the physical assailants last?

Kitty Pryde had found a way to attack using her mutation. She entered the body that the entity had formed into and forced Dark Phoenix to completely cease her attacks, mentally and physically. Now it was as if Shadowcat were a computer virus; the Phoenix had no choice but to stop all of her attacks and rid of Kitty. Pryde new that this maneuver would give Jean and Professor X some time to weaken the force further. But when she tried to enter again, Kitty found a force field around her objective, prohibiting her to intrude again.

The efforts of the X-Men were indefatigable. They continued for hours upon hours, attacking their opponent with everything they had, until finally, Dark Phoenix definitely had just about enough.

"STOP!" Her loud voice boomed.

Everyone in the vicinity ceased in their actions and stared at the woman in front of them. Her chest heaved with each struggling breath and her eyes appeared to be on fire. When she spoke again, her omnipotence was evident.

"I am Fire and Life Incarnate! I demand one small gift from the pawns of the world and _this_ is what I receive!"

Pyro, exhausted from his assaults, screamed in hysterics, his true feelings finally being unleashed upon his tormentor:

"You pretended to love me!" He shouted, "You lied to me and deceived me! I thought that you were someone that you are not and I was tragically mistaken! But yet, you have made me see more than anyone ever could." The embers in his eyes now were magnified and grew larger than that of Dark Phoenix's. He looked around manically and hollered out everything that he had been containing for so long.

"I thought I was in love with someone! And you took that away from me; you took the only thing that mattered to me, the only thing that made any sense! So I am not the teacher here, Phoenix, _you_ are. You've taught me how everything in life is false. And if you are fire and life incarnate, then I say _FUCK LIFE! To HELL with fire!_ If you are fire and life incarnate, then I want neither of these "gifts"! Kill me now and reap the rewards!"

Then falling to his knees, John bowed his head in defeat.

He could feel the powerful force eyeing him. It tried to enter his mind, but every entryway seemed to be blockaded. Finally, he felt her guard being let down. This was the chance to dispose of her, if not forever, then long enough.

And Xavier didn't miss his chance.

With Jean's hand tightly grasped, both telepaths focused on the woman and connected with her in full-force. Before anyone could blink, Dark Phoenix was gone.

No cheers of celebration were uttered; every mutant lied on the ground with eyes closed and a burden from their shoulders. The Phoenix was gone, but no one had enough energy to acknowledge it.

Wolverine hoisted himself from the ground and limped toward Pyro. As he continued to walk, the limp subsided and it never appeared as if he were in a full-scale war at all.

"Kid," he said softly, "do you wanna talk about it?"

But Pyro shook his head. All he wanted to do was be alone... But he had been alone all along. He had been with the enemy the entire time.

"I loved her, Logan," John said sadly. "And she wasn't real."

Logan watched as John fought back tears. "It manipulated you, John. There was nothing that we could have done to stop it. It wanted to _feel_, and you gave it the most powerful emotion of all: Love."

John continued to sob and shake his head furiously. "But I _thought_ that Mys...," he started to choke. "I thought she was Mystique. Logan, I was in love with her and it felt... it felt so _real_."

Wolverine grunted, "I'm sorry, Kid. But like I said, there's nothing we could have done. We're lucky to have Chuck on our side, or she... it... hell, whatever it is... would have won. I know that you lost something today, but if you think about it, you never really had it to begin with."

This made Pyro sob even more. 

_He had never had her to begin with._

_She wasn't real._

_Mystique didn't share the same feelings that he had. Because it wasn't really her._

'Wait,' Pyro thought. 'Is Mystique even alive? What if Dark Phoenix took over Mystique's identity after I had killed her? What if... what if she really _is _dead?'

And then he came to a decision.

"I'm gonna find her, Logan. As God as my witness, I'll find her. And _nothing's_ gonna stop me."

___________________________________

*A/N: There will be one more installment in the Pyro Series, no more. So, another fic is on the way to make the Pyro Series a Trilogy! That is, of course... if you want one?


End file.
